Crescent Meadows
by chibi-excel
Summary: Tyr is being forced by his brother to get a summer job. After pulling some strings his brother gets him one with the daycare his friend Yao runs. There he meets his younger cousin Kaoru, who takes to making his life hell. HKIce,RoChu,DenNor Poss. M later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia

**Crescent Meadows**

_**Chapter one: Summer Job**_

* * *

><p>Týr Stoltenberg is a fifteen year old boy from Iceland. Currently he is living with his older brother Tore and said brother's boyfriend Mathias, both of whom are in their early twenties. Tore has recently decided that Týr shall get a summer job. Where is this job going to be? The town daycare Crescent Meadows run by Tore's Chinese friend, Yao Wang or Wang Yao, or something like that. Týr never really paid attention to how all of that stuff works. Besides, they're in America. All names become Americanized.<p>

In all honesty Týr doesn't mind getting a job, it's the kids he's nervous about. He's never been around any kids except his neighbor's son Peter, but even Peter was around six when they moved here. Týr's pulled from his thoughts when Tore pulls up to the daycare. "Here we are. Have fun." Tore says and Týr sighs, getting out. "Oh, and don't talk to strangers." "I'm not a baby." Týr says and Tore stares at him with his normal stoic face. "Yes you are." The teen frowns and closes the car door, heading into the daycare nervously.

"Welcome, aru!" A man with long black hair exclaims and Týr stares at him, recognizing him from his countless visits to their house. "Hello Yao." He says quietly and Yao smiles at him. "Smile, aru! The children love smiles and hugs, aru!" Týr feels his hand twitch around his bag of 'play clothes'. That's right, play clothes. For work. "Don't worry, aru! I know how shy you are! You can work with Lien in the kitchen! She's shy as well, aru!" Yao says happily and leads Týr into the kitchen where a woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail is.

"Lien, this is Týr, aru! Lien just recently came from Vietnam so her English is still a bit off, aru! Be patient with her! And be patient with him, aru!" The Chinese man says before heading off, leaving the two alone. "Hello." Lien says and Týr nods. "Hello…" "Come, I will show you the food you will-" She gets cut off by a little girl with red curls running in holding a teddy bear and staring up at Týr. "Hi!" She says happily and Týr blinks, waving at the girl. "You're supposed to be with Kaoru." Lien says annoyed and the small girl smiles.

"Kao-chan is playing hide and seek with us again~!" She coos and Lien twitches. "No. No, no no no! Do cho deee!" She hisses in Vietnamese and looks at Týr. "Go find him!" "I don't know what he…" "He's that boy!" Lien points to a picture of Kaoru, a teen with choppy brown hair and a blank expression. Týr rolls his eyes. This Kaoru guy seems to basically be an Asian Tore. "Fine, I'll look for him." Týr mumbles and Lien points to the little girl. "Take her, she'll help you find him." He nods and picks up the girl, giving her a piggy back ride.

"What's your name, mister?" The three year old asks and Týr answers, looking around. "I'm Týr Stoltenberg. Who are you?" "I'm Lilly~!" Lilly says happily, her curls bouncing on the back of Týr's neck and making him want to twitch. "Nice to meet you, Lilly…" He mumbles, looking in an empty room for the Kaoru guy. "You too, Týr! So now we're friends, right? Where are you from? How old are you? Oh! Are you married?" Lilly asks as Týr continues looking around.

"Sure, we can be friends I guess. I'm from Iceland, I'll show you it on a map later after we find this guy. I'm fifteen, which makes me question why I was even hired to work at a daycare but whatever. And no, I'm not married." Týr answers as he heads up to the roof. "Woow! You're not from America! That's amazing!" Lilly coos before Týr sets her down. "Yeah, it's amazing. Sit here while I go look around for Kaoru." She frowns at him. "I don't wanna be left alone up here. It's scary!" Týr looks around before sighing. "Alright, fine. But you have to walk because my back hurts now." Lilly smiles and nods. "Ok!" She eagerly takes his gloved hand and drags him around on the roof until Týr stumbles over something.

Týr looks over and sees Kaoru sleeping behind a vent. "…" "Týr, you're twitching~!" Lilly coos and Týr sighs letting go of her hand and smiling at her. "Stay here for a moment." The girl holds onto her teddy bear and sits on the floor. Týr pats her on the head and crawls under the vent, ending up between Kaoru's legs and a small distance from his face. He blushes a little before reaching over and flicking him on the nose. "Wake up."

Kaoru's left eyebrow twitches a little, but other than that he doesn't budge. Týr silently fumes at this and reaches forward, pinching Kaoru's nose closed until a hand shoots up and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away. "Are you trying to kill me?" Kaoru asks blankly and Týr shrugs. "Wake you, kill you, whichever came first." The brunette looks him over before looking down and smirking a little. "You don't care much about personal space, do you?" Týr looks at him confused for a minute before remember his position and going bright red. "S-sorry…" He mumbles, moving quickly to escape and slamming his head on the vent above them.

Kaoru watches him unfazed as the boy groans and crawls back away from him. "Ow…" "Ehh? Týr! You got a boo-boo!" Lilly cries and runs over, grabbing his head and kissing the part his hand was covering. "Owie go away! Owie go away!" She chants and Týr groans, glaring over at Kaoru as he casually climbs out. "Maybe you shouldn't be all over someone sleeping, kid." Týr fumes and looks away. "Maybe you shouldn't ditch your responsibilities." Kaoru looks at Lilly, who is still kissing the top of his head, before walking over and gently moving her back. "There's a better way to make the pain go away, Lilly." Lilly looks up at him wide eyed. "Really~?" Kaoru nods. "But it's a special way only adults can use." Týr looks at him wearily. "And what is that…?" The smaller teen asks and Kaoru smirks, moving closer.

Týr stiffens up and begins to panic when Lilly's teddy bear is suddenly between them, slapping Kaoru in the face. "…Ow…" Kaoru mumbles and sits back, rubbing his nose. "Lilly you don't hit people." The brunette says half heartedly and Lilly glares at him. "Týr's not yours! You can't touch!" "I was just teasing. I wasn't gonna actually do it." Kaoru says flatly and Lilly pouts. "It's still a no-no!" Týr groans and buries his face in his hand. "I'm going downstairs. Come on Lilly." He takes the fuming girl's hand and heads downstairs.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After that oh-so lovely incident with Kaoru, Týr has stayed in the cafeteria. Very close to Lien, just to be safe. "I take it Kaoru did something weird…" Lien says and Týr nods, helping her with the dishes after lunch. "What did he do?" She asks and Týr blushes. "Just…some personal space invading…" Lien looks at him confused. "Really? He…got close to you?" Týr nods. "Yeah…why…?"Lien smiles to herself a little. "No reason. You're done with dishes and it's almost recess time, go change into the play clothes and join them."

Týr pales a little. "B-but…" "Don't worry, Meilin will be out there. She's very outgoing, you'll get along." Lien says and Týr frowns. "I don't know her…" "…Well…Kaoru will be there too…" Týr blushes deeply. "I-I don't…want to be near him…" "He won't bite." Lien says and Týr twitches a little. "You don't know that."

Recess:

Týr stares at the ground as the children run around playing. "Is this what you did in your own recess as well before high school?" Kaoru asks and Týr blushes. "I-I didn't go outside for recess…or I'd read a book under a tree…if you must know." The brunette nods. "I figured you were a nerd." Týr twitches a little and moves away from him annoyed. "Whatever…" He mumbles, trying to go to the other side of the playground.

The teen leans up against a wall and watches the kids. "It's rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation." Kaoru says from beside him and Týr jumps. "GET. AWAY." The brunette raises a brow curiously. "Is my presence annoying you?" Týr glares at him. "Yes, leave me alone." Kaoru leans up against the wall, his shoulder casually touching Týr's and making the boy's whole body twitch a little. "Creeper…you obviously don't understand what 'leave me alone' means." Týr mumbles in distaste. "Did you just…super twitch…?" Kaoru asks, highly amused. "I don't think it's called that…" The brunette smirks. "It is now."

"Kao-chan! Kao-chan! Play with me!" A little girl pleads and both boys look at her curiously. "What would you like to play?" Kaoru asks and Týr just watches confused. "I want a tea party! You can bring your friend!" She says and Kaoru smirks at Týr. "Yeess. Let's go play with her." Týr pales and looks at him horrified. "N-no way…Why do you hate me…?" He asks and Kaoru takes his hand, making the boy cringe more. "I don't hate you…um…you." Týr rolls his eyes. "It's Týr you dumb-" He looks at the little girl holding Kaoru's other hand. "…Idiot." He mumbles and Kaoru holds in his laughter. "Ow. How cruel." "..Ugh…"

* * *

><p>Tea party:<p>

The little girl leads them over to a fancy little table with a plastic tea set that looks like a real one. Yao really goes all out for these kids. "Ok! Ok! One of you can be my husband!" She coos and both teens quickly point to each other. "Him." They say in unison and the girl looks at them confused. "I wasn't talking to you two…I was talking to them!" She points to the stuffed animals also seated at the table. Týr and Kaoru look at each other confused before sighing in relief.

"You two are so silly! How can we be married when you two are married~?" She asks and Týr groans as Kaoru snickers. "Of course, how could I ever be married to anyone other than Týr?" Kaoru asks, reaching out to wrap his arm around Týr's shoulders. "Don't touch me." Týr says quickly, pushing his arm away. "You two are Mr. and Mrs. Wang!" She says happily and Týr twitches. "Like hell I'm the wife! Or having a last name like that!" Kaoru smirks. He does way too much of that for Týr's liking. "What the lady says goes. Don't want to make her sad, right?" Týr bristles and mumbles under his breath. "…Asni…"

After a lovely drink of tea, sarcasm intended, and trying to fight a certain brunette off of him, Týr's freedom is called by Yao. They finish the day with Kaoru playing a strange looking Chinese instrument called a guzheng. It's a light and airy sound, a sound that someone as evil as Kaoru shouldn't be capable of making. But he's amazing at it. At first Týr was hoping it was just his lack of knowledge about the instrument that was making Kaoru sound so good, and the in reality he was awful, but no such luck.

As Kaoru plays the instrument Yao begins gushing at how amazing his 'little prodigy' is and how it didn't take that long to teach him because he was a natural. Stupid Kaoru. He really hates him. But soon he will be rid of him, at least for the day. So he sits with the children, the ones closest to him leaning on his shoulders, and listens to Kaoru play.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

All of the children are now gone and the day care is cleaned up. He is free to go home. "Týr! Here you are!" Yao exclaims and Týr inwardly cringes. This can't be good. "Yeah…" "Your brother called! He said that he is unable to get here for a few more hours, he had to stay late at the office. Now I would let you stay here at the daycare, but then I realized; since you and Kaoru have become such good friends, you can just go wait at our house! I already told him and he's waiting for you outside." The Chinese man says and Týr resists the urge to scream in horror. "…Right…tha..nk…you…" He says, trying not to twitch.

Týr goes outside and sees an amused Kaoru waiting for him. "Here I thought it would take a while before you would come home with me." He teases as he walks up closer to Týr and the smaller teen pushes him away. "Shut up. I'm only going there out of necessity. How did Yao think we were friends? God adults are so stupid sometimes…" Kaoru nods. "Yeah…and there's the fact I told him we were." Týr cringes and turns toward him in rage. "Why would you do that? I hate you, you know this." Kaoru smirks. "That's true…but this is far more funny to me."

Týr twitches. "I hate you. I really, really, really, really hate you." "Oh, how you hurt me." Kaoru says and Týr glares. "DON'T SMIRK WHEN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

* * *

><p>AN: What's this? Another HKxIce? Yeah. And for the record, I know that Himaruya is working on giving them all names, as has certain ones for Hong Kong and Iceland that he is choosing from. But I am used to these names with them and wont change it until he actually chooses one. AND OMG I LOVE THE IDEA OF A DAYCARE NAMED CRESCENT MEADOWS! It's just so...whimsical and pretty sounding in my opinion...granted the name belongs to a run down motel in a town close to mine, BUT THE NAME IS STILL PRETTY DAMNIT! Anyways...hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine

**Crescent Meadows**

_**Chapter Two: The Stranger's House**_

* * *

><p>Týr follows Kaoru into his house reluctantly. This was going to suck, he could just FEEL it. Kaoru is too evil for this to go well. Luckily, or not, there is no one else home. "Come on, we'll go to the couch. We can play video games or something…you Americans like that stuff." Kaoru says and Týr twitches. "That's stereotyping….and I'm not even American. Asni." The brunette laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulder, making Týr twitch even more. "Then what are you, Týr?" "I'm from Iceland; I'm Icelandic…Kaoru." He says, venom pouring out of his lips as he says the Asian's name.<p>

"Oh my…so hostile." Kaoru teases, leading him to the couch."So…you don't want to play any video games?" He asks and Týr frowns. "I didn't say that…it's better than nothing." Kaoru shrugs and grabs the controllers, starting up the game. They play it for awhile until Týr has enough of Kaoru hogging all the weapons. "Damnit, share Kaoru." Kaoru looks over at him. "Make me." "Don't tempt me, I'll steal you controller and give me all the weapons." Týr says and Kaoru smirks. "I'd like to see you try."

Accepting the challenge, Týr reaches over to grab his controller, which Kaoru quickly moves out of his reach. "Stop being difficult." Týr says, moving closer to Kaoru. "Make me." "All I want is a couple of weapons, is that so difficult?"The smaller teen asks annoyed, reaching over Kaoru's head for the remote. "It is very difficult. Especially since I have to give to someone who doesn't play well." Týr grits his teeth. "I would play well if someone would quit hogging the stuff…" He crawls closer to the brunette on the couch and is now straddling his legs, still focused on getting the controller.

Týr hates to admit it, but he gets pretty competitive. He once chucked a controller at Mathias' head when he won a game. Tore actually laughed at that, it weirded out both Týr and Mathias. "You really want my controller, don't you?" Kaoru asks, bringing Týr out of his thoughts. "Yes. Now give it over." The brunette shrugs, putting the controller under himself. "No." Týr glares at him. "I hate you." "I don't care." Kaoru says and Týr reaches under him. "Give it over or I'll kick you." The brunette raises a brow amused. "Your form of four play is quite weird."

Týr's eyes widen and he sits up, his face bright red. "Wh-what? D-don't say creepy things…" He scolds before diving down to get the remote, his face becoming buried in Kaoru's chest. "…Says the boy nuzzling my chest…" Kaoru says, switching the controller into another hand. "I'm not nuzzling your chest, jackass…" Týr says in a muffled voice. "Kao-chan! What's u-?" Kaoru and Týr look over to see another Asian teen. He has short black hair and a strange flyaway curl on the right side of his head. "…Hello Im Yong Soo…" Kaoru says calmly, a horrified Týr still on top of him.

"He's cute, da-ze! Want to share~?" Im Yong Soo asks and Týr cringes, trying to find the fastest path to the door. "No, he's mine." Kaoru says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him back down to his chest. He's never coming here again. "Besides, you wouldn't want him."Kaoru says, pulling Týr out of his thoughts. "Why not?" Im Yong Soo asks and Týr twitches. Stupid Kaoru just doesn't know a good thing when he see-wait, no, he doesn't care what Kaoru thinks! What the hell?

"He's a brat. Now don't you have somewhere to be?" Kaoru asks and Týr can feel a strange tension fill the room. "But I want to play with-!" "Go!" Im Yong Soo pouts. "Fiiiinnne!" He turns and leaves the house as Týr quickly pushes away from Kaoru. "I think I'm going to take my chances and walk home…" Týr mumbles, climbing off the couch. "Ok, have fun with Im Yong Soo." Kaoru says calmly and Týr twitches. That sounded like a threat. A total threat. "…I really hate you." Týr says bitterly and Kaoru shrugs. "I'm not your biggest fan either."

The smaller teen looks at him annoyed. "Then why do you keep coming near me?" Kaoru looks at him seriously. "Because I enjoy angering you." Týr twitches. "Yeah, I'm definitely leaving. I'll wait outside." He mumbles and get up, going to the door. "Tell Im Yong Soo I said hi." Kaoru says and Týr glares at him. "He won't still be there. Idiot." Týr says before slamming the door closed behind him.

He leans up against the wall of the building and sighs. It's raining. Of course. The weather didn't call for rain, but it's raining. Because, you know, when you ask god if it can get any worse he forgets it's a RHETORICAL QUESTION. He sighs heavily and glares up at the sky. "This is all Kaoru's fault…" "Already blaming me for everything? It's like we're a married couple." Kaoru says blankly and Týr cringes. "You're not funny. Go back inside. I came out here to get rid of you." The smaller teen mumbles bitterly.

"I don't care. I'm out here now. So either stay with me or go inside." Kaoru says, becoming more and more drenched with each word. "…Fine, I'll go inside." Týr says and re-enters the house. He sits down on the couch and waits for Kaoru to come back in. After about ten minutes watching Kaoru get drenched from the window Týr groans and opens the door. "It's your own house, get in." Kaoru looks over at him, his face now covered in his bangs. "Hm? But I enjoy it out here." The brunette says and Týr groans, going back inside.

Soon he comes back out with a towel, not that he raided Kaoru's bathroom, and wraps a towel around the brunette's neck. Kaoru looks down at him confused as Týr drags him inside with the towel. "Týr…?" The brunette mumbles and Týr glares at him. "Shut up." He lets him go and sits back down on the couch. "You should go get changed." Týr mumbles and Kaoru smirks, patting him on the head. "You are so kind, Týr." The smaller teen fumes. "Don't touch me." "Says the boy who has been in my lap twice today." Kaoru points out.

Týr blushes and turns away. "I-I hate you." "You're pretty comfortable hanging all over someone you hate." Kaoru teases and Týr crosses his arms. "Where the hell is Tore?" The brunette sits next to him. "Oh? In such a rush to leave? But I have so been enjoying your company." Týr rolls his eyes, painfully aware of the sarcasm. "Oh yes, this has been lovely…" They both fall into a silence and Kaoru looks around for the remote.

The silence, which had so far been the best part of this experience from hell, is sadly cut short by a loud growl from Týr's stomach. "…Hungry?" Kaoru asks and Týr looks away. "No. my stomach was just cursing at you." Týr says, embarrassed, and Kaoru shrugs. "Then before it tells me off again perhaps we should assuage it." "No. Tore will be here any minute." The smaller teen says with conviction and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Then have something quick. We have pop tarts." "…I guess that could work…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru points to the kitchen. "In the cupboard next to the fridge."

The brunette settles on a TV channel, ignoring an annoyed Týr. "You're going to make ME do it? I've never been here before!" Kaoru shrugs. "You'll be fine." Týr groans and goes to the kitchen, grabbing the poptarts and looking for the toaster. "Where is your toaster?" He calls out and Kaoru yell back. "We don't have one! Use the microwave!" Týr looks at him annoyed and goes to the microwave, which is all in Chinese. "E-eh…?"

He groans and places it in the microwave, putting it in for what he thinks is three seconds. Out of boredom he goes to Kaoru in the living room. "You have no toaster…" "Nope." "…But you have poptarts…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "We eat them cold." "…You're sick." The smaller teen says and Kaoru laughs a little. "Whatever you say." Their conversation is, luckily, cut short by the microwave beeping.

When Týr enters the kitchen he sees it full of smoke and begins to cough, looking for any sort of a fire. Seeing none, he opens the microwave and sees the food now turned into black lumps that are unrecognizable. "Wh-! Wasn't it only going for three seconds?" He asks himself, panic welling up in his chest. He opens the kitchen windows and turns on some fans and stands there in horror. "Oi, Týr, what are…? Is the kitchen full of smoke…?" Kaoru asks, entering the kitchen.

Týr looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I thought it was in there for three seconds, but I must have hit three minutes and now your kitchen is full of smoke and Yao is going to see and get mad and fire me and then Tore will give up on me and kick me out and-!" Kaoru gently places his hands on the panicking boy's shoulders. "Calm down, it's fine." He takes the ruined plate and food from Týr's hand and tosses them in the garbage before leading him out of the kitchen, the door behind them.

"With all the fans going and the windows open it will leave soon enough. And who said I was going to tell him it was you? I'll blame it on Im Yong Soo or something. He's always doing stuff like that and then denying it. So just sit down and breath." Kaoru says in a strangely calming voice. He pats Týr on the head and sits down next to him. "Chinese is hard to understand for those who…well…never learned it…I guess I should have done it." Týr looks at him pouting. "You think?"

Kaoru shrugs. "I guess I know better for next time." Týr's eyes widen and he looks at him in shock. "No! No! No! No! No! NOO! I WILL NEVER COME BACK HERE!" He exclaims, making Kaoru looks at him curiously. "I-! I'll clear things up with Yao about us being 'friends' and next time Tore is late I will wait outside the daycare." Kaoru shrugs, no trace of hurt or anything like that on his face thank god. Only amusement…because he's evil. "Alright, go ahead. By the way…your brother just pulled in." He says and Týr blushes a little about his blow up.

"…Right…bye…" Kaoru waves, an amused smirk on his face. "Good bye, Týr."

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

Týr practically dives in the car, his face still bright red. "Something good happen?" Tore asks and Týr pouts. "If you call pissing off a weird cousin of Yao's, over-cooking something in his kitchen and making it full of smoke, and then blowing up at said cousin good; then yes, it was the best day of my life." The blonde stares at him for a moment in silence before finally speaking up. "…So you blew up at someone?" Týr rolls his eyes. "That's what you take from all of that?"

Tore shrugs. "Well, the other stuff isn't all that shocking; I knew you'd have problems with his cousin Kaoru, and all their appliances are in Chinese…so…but you blowing up…that's never happened…" Týr sighs. "I shouldn't have…he was nice to me when I filled his kitchen with smoke…" Tore looks at him surprised. "Kaoru was nice…?" "O-only when I was panicking." Týr says and Tore looks at him shocked. "Kaoru is never nice…" The smaller boy blushes, remembering the rain incident as well. "N-never…?"

* * *

><p>AN: This one kinda sucks I think...maybe the heat is making me cynical or something. Annnyyywaaayyyss...poor Tyr...I made him do what I did at a buddies house...lD oh well, he'll be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Crescent Meadows

Chapter Three: He Likes Cute Things

* * *

><p>Týr heads into work, his brothers words ringing in his ears. It's not shocking, the notion that Kaoru isn't nice. In fact, when he was being nice to Týr, it sort of weirded him out. "Good morning, Týr!" Týr looks over and sees Yao smiling at him while sweeping the sidewalk. "Good morning, Yao…" Týr mumbles and Yao leans on his broom. "I heard you and Kaoru aren't actually friends." The teen stiffens up, so Kaoru did tell him. "…No, not really…" Yao smiles sadly. "That's too bad; I thought Kaoru had finally taken an interest in someone…"<p>

Týr frown, feeling slightly guilty for some reason. "I'm sure he'll find someone who catches his interest eventually…There has to be someone out there amusing enough to." He says and Yao smiles at him. "My little Kaoru likes cute things far more that something that does a bunch of stuff. This is why his room is full of stuffed animals rather than video games…"

Týr looks at him wide eyes and Yao twitches. "Oh…you…didn't go to his room last night, did you?" The small teen shakes his head no. "Ah…then don't mention the stuffed animals to Kaoru, please. I'd rather not have to wake up to an explosion in my room…again." Yao says and Týr nods. "Ok." He waves goodbye to Yao and heads into the building, seeing a bunch of children sitting motionless and watching Kaoru play piano and Meilin singing. Týr looks at them curiously; there is a feeling to the moment that reminds him of those annoying shoujo manga that Peter reads. It's like a couple sharing a song, although he's pretty sure they aren't dating.

However, looking at them like this, in such a strangely romantic setting, is making Týr feel uneasy. His chest feels like its tightening. Maybe it's a different reaction to shock, since the idea of Kaoru being in any sort of romantic scenario is just weird. He decides that's what it is and watches silently as they continue and Meilin smiles over at Kaoru. Nothing weird there. But as soon as Kaoru actually smiles back, Týr finds himself moving forward, accidentally stepping on a kids hand. "WWAAAAHHHH!" The little boy cries and Týr looks down surprised. "O-oh…I'm sorry…"

He kneels down and takes the boy's hand, examining it. "I-it hurts!" The little boy cries and Týr frowns. He allows the boy to craw into his lap, which reminds him of a way his brother would cheer him up when he was younger and got hurt. He takes the boy's hand in his and kisses it. "Pain, pain, go away." Týr says quietly, hoping Kaoru doesn't hear him. The little boy stares at him blushing and wide-eyed. "All better?" Týr asks and the boy smiles, nodding. "Uhuh!" "So, if you hurt me…do I get a kiss too?" Kaoru asks from behind and Týr glares. "N-no. If I hurt you all you'll get is whatever Meilin decides to do to help you." Týr mumbles before getting up and heading into the kitchen with Lien. "Oh, good morning Týr." Lien says before handing him an apron.

"Good morning Lien…" Týr mumbles and puts on the apron before Kaoru comes in. "Lien, the kids want to know what you're making for breakfast." Kaoru says and Lien glares at him. "What do we always make for breakfast, Kaoru? Don't ask questions you know the answers to." Lien says and Kaoru shrugs. "I really love these conversations we have, Lien." The girl rolls her eyes. "Someone has to…" She looks from Kaoru back to Týr. "I need you to grab the stuff from the freezer."

Týr nods and goes to the freezer, followed by Kaoru. "Go away…" "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm here because Lien told me to come and make sure you didn't hurt yourself." Kaoru says and Týr looks at him confused. "How would I hurt myself?" The brunette shrugs. "Heck if I know. All I know is Lien gets very protective of those she cares about. So be grateful…or…something…" Kaoru says and Týr blushes a little. "So she treats those she likes as if they are kids…?" "Pretty much."

Týr sighs and turns away from him to grab the frozen waffles and sausages. This daycare prides itself on its homemade meals, but that's only for lunch. Kids are pretty picky about their breakfast, after all. He stands on his tiptoes and reaches for the waffles. Once he grabs them he looses his footing and falls over, quickly caught by an amused Kaoru. "Well look at this, you needed me after all." Týr looks up at him with flushed puffed out cheeks. "I did not." Kaoru raises a brow, noticing Týr's foot stuck under the shelf. "Oh yeah? So I suppose I can just let you go right now and you'll-" Týr quickly abandons the food and wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck. "Don't you dare."

Kaoru smirks a little. "Why not? Can't catch your footing…? Or would is that you'd rather just stay here in my ar-?" "M-my foot is stuck, smart ass. You already know that though, don't you?" Týr asks annoyed. "I might." Kaoru says, his eyes trailing to the stuck foot. "Hm…it's twisted in there so I can't sit you down. Figures a boy clumsy enough to burn a pop tart in a microwave would get himself into this kind of predicament while simply reaching up for some waffles." Týr glares up at him. "You're not funny. You could have offered me help when you saw me reaching…" "But then how would I get to hold you?" Kaoru teases and Týr frowns. "Shut up and help me."

The brunette leads Týr over to the shelves and leans down, one arm holding Týr up still while the other frees his foot. Týr lets out a sigh of relief and sits down, gathering the boxes he dropped. "So…does your foot hurt?" Kaoru asks and Týr shrugs. "A little…but it's not like I can't walk…" He mumbles and stands up. "Would you like a kiss to make it better? You know, 'pain, pain, go away'?" Kaoru teases and Týr blushes, throwing one of the boxes of frozen sausage at him. "You're not funny." He says and walks away. "I'm hilarious." Kaoru says, getting a huff of annoyance from Týr as they leave the freezer.

* * *

><p>At recess:<p>

Týr sits on the swing, all the children surrounding him. "Ok! You have to count to one hundred before looking for us!" A little boy says. "No! A hundred twice!" A little girl says, earning a huff from the boy. "That's two hundred, stupid!" "You're stupid!" She yells and Týr sighs, closing his eyes. "ONE…" He says and hears a collective gasp before all the children run off. Instead of speaking loud enough for them all to hear, he opts for counting in his head. After a few minutes he hears Meilin singing off in the distance as she does some chore, most likely sweeping, and his mind wanders to the idea of her dating Kaoru. They wouldn't be a bad looking couple, really. Still, he can't help but find himself wishing desperately that they aren't. Caught up in his thoughts, Týr completely forgets about the game.

He's also unaware of a certain brunette coming outside. "Kao-chan…Týr has been counting for a super long time…I think he's asleep." A little girl whispers and Kaoru looks at the platinum blonde amused. "Oh my, I'll wake him up for you." Kaoru says, the mischievous look in his eyes going missed by the little girl. "Thank you." She whispers and Kaoru walks over to Týr. The smaller teen is now frowning, still thinking of the possible couple, when a weight lands on both his shoulders. He wonders for a split second on who it could be, until he notices the scent. True to his name, Kaoru has a nice fragrance. It sounds weird, but it's true. It's not like Týr memorized his scent…it's just…really unique. "Kaoru I know it's you." Týr says, keeping his eyes closed.

"Why are you blushing, Týr? Because it's me?" Kaoru asks in his normal monotone voice, but of course Týr can detect the sarcasm. "No, because I know you- never mind. What do you want?" "I don't want anything, but there's quite a few children waiting on you." The brunette says and Týr's eyes snap open. "Oops…" He gets up and quickly leaves Kaoru's grasp to look around for the kids.

* * *

><p>During lunch:<p>

Lien helps Týr bring the children their food before dismissing him to have lunch as well. He grabs his food, a simple bowl of curry rather than any of the other extravagant things Lien makes, and sits down in the back room for staff. "Curry again, you're so boring." Kaoru says, sitting down next to him, and Týr sighs heavily. "Why do you turn up everywhere?" He mumbles to himself as he looks at Kaoru's food questioningly. "We work in the same small little daycare, Týr. Of course I'm constantly seeing you." Týr looks from the food to Kaoru annoyed. "Lien and Yao both said you slack off and hang out on the roof. I have yet to see that today." The brunette looks over at him blankly. "There's something down here that amuses me now."

Týr rolls his eyes. He's down here to be with Meilin more. Stupid Meilin…er…Kaoru. "What on earth are you eating?" Týr asks, eying Kaoru as he eats his food. "Well…these are wonton noodles, Hong Kong style." Kaoru says, pointing to his bowl of soup. "And that…is sweetheart cake." He says, pointing to a strange looking pastry. "…Sweetheart cake?" Týr asks and Kaoru nods, breaking off a piece and handing it to him. "That's right legend is a poor couple had to use all their money on the husband's father when he became sick, and once they ran out of money the wife sold herself into slavery. Distraught the man made this and sold it, he eventually made enough to get her back." Kaoru explains and Týr looks at him questioningly. "…He was so distraught he made a pastry? What?"

The brunette rolls his eyes. "Just eat it." Týr examines it. "There's nothing weird in this like…" "If you say dog or cat, I will have to punch you." Kaoru says calmly and Týr nods, taking a bite. "Hm…it's good. But I didn't see Lien making this…sweetheart stuff." The brunette shrugs. "Of course not, I made it at home." Týr chokes a little on the bread and looks at him wearily. "You didn't…just put some weird curse on me or something, did you?" Kaoru looks at him confused. "What curse would a pastry give you?" Týr shrugs. "I don't know…it's called sweetheart cake…so…" Before he can finish his thought he's cut off by Kaoru laughing. Actually laughing. If he didn't hate the guy, he'd think it was kind of cute. A little.

"No, there's nothing like that attached to it." Kaoru says after calming down and Týr rolls his eyes, looking back down at the brunette's soup in disgust. "That stuff doesn't look right." He says and Kaoru looks at him. "You're lucky I don't get easily offended, Lien would have killed you by now." He grabs his chopsticks and holds them out to Týr. "Here, try some." Týr blushes. "I-I'll just use my spoon if I must try some, you ate off of those." Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Don't be such a girl. The taste of curry on your spoon will ruin the soup, so just try it." Týr sighs and takes the chopsticks, fumbling with them. "These…are stupid." He says and Kaoru takes them from his hands. "You only think that because you suck at using them."

Týr glares at him and goes to protest when Kaoru suddenly holds the chopsticks up to him, now full of noodles. "Here, try it." The smaller teen ignores the heat flooding his face and leans forward, eating the noodles before grabbing a napkin to wipe off the broth on his chin. "So?" Kaoru asks and Týr sighs. "They were both good." The brunette nods and cuts his sweetheart cake in half, handing part to Týr. "Here." Týr looks at him wearily. "Why are you being so kind?" Kaoru shrugs and goes back to eating. "I'm not being kind. Your expression is just cute when you try new things." Týr blushes and glares at him. "I'm not cute. Go share this crap with Meilin, she's far cuter."

Kaoru looks over to him confused. "What does Meilin have to do with anything?" "Well…you two are dating or something, aren't you? It would only make sense to eat with her and…" Týr stops, noticing the disgusted look on Kaoru's face. "That's gross, Týr. She's my cousin." The smaller teen feels a strange weight seem to lift off his chest. "Oh, I see-wait! You mean everyone working here is related but me?" Týr asks and Kaoru nods. "That's why Im Yong Soo is all over you. Meilin probably will be eventually as well, she's just watching from afar since you're shy." The brunette says, looking over to Týr and noticing the relieved look on his face. "…I'm sure she'll talk to you if you do something to acknowledge her existence." Kaoru mumbles.

Týr looks over at him confused. "Why do I care if she talks to me?" Kaoru looks at him curiously. "You don't? Ah, never mind then." His eyes trail down from Týr to the boy's food. "You going to eat or no?" Týr looks at his uneaten food surprised. "Oh, right."

* * *

><p>After work:<p>

Týr grabs his stuff and heads out, getting stopped by Yao. "You know…you say you aren't friends…yet you only really talk to eachother." The Chinese man points out and Týr blushes a little. "What's your point?" Yao shrugs. "No point, I just find it interesting." Tore pulls up and Týr looks over to Yao. "Well, I will see you tomorrow." Yao smiles at him. "I look forward to it." He looks from Týr to Tore and waves to the blonde, who waves back before driving away with a still red faced Týr. "I was wondering why Kaoru was so interested in making sweetheart cake last night…Týr is pretty cute, after all."

* * *

><p>AN: OH GOD! THE CHEESINESS! IT-! IT'S OVER NINE-!*shot* Yeah...I had no real ideas...so I threw in jealousy and fluff...because...those are fun. I don't remember if I said it already but Meilin is Taiwan and Lien is Vietnam. And OH! MY! GOD! I wanna try Sweetheart cake and wonton noodles. I'm, like, 97 percent sure that wonton noodles are actually eaten with spoons even in Hong Kong, but I thought the chopsticks thing was cuter, because let's face it; for most people chopsticks are IMPOSSIBLE to learn.*one of those people* Ah...yeah...I'M CATCHING UP ON STUFF! WOOOOOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia

Crescent Meadows

Chapter Four: A day off.

* * *

><p>Týr heads out to town and into his favorite book store. It's been a week since he started working at the daycare and now is finally his first weekend off. And damnit, he's going to enjoy it. No children to chase, no constantly awkward silence times with Lien, no Yao telling him things he doesn't want to know and having his creepy-ass boyfriend Ivan visit, and no Meilin and Im Yong Soo bubbling over with…whatever it is that they bubble over with.<p>

Of course all of these pale in comparison to the most important fact to Týr; no Kaoru. For a whole two days he won't have to put up with that idiot's stupidity or weird looks. A whole two days away from Kaoru, and that's what he needs. He looks around the historical books like usual and comes across one for Hong Kong. Out of curiousity he pulls it out and flips through it. He's never read one about Hong Kong. Looking through the pages he is in awe of the scenery; it's so beautiful he is very tempted to go there.

As he continues curiously looking through the book, his attention is pulled away by a hand patting his butt. Instinctively, he turns to swing at the person before noticing a crouching Kaoru looking up at him with that stoic look that is now etched in Týr's memory. "You…" Týr says darkly and Kaoru waves lazily. "Hello."

The smaller teen looks around, noticing no one else in view, before holding the thick Hong Kong history book over Kaoru and unceremoniously dropping it on his head. "Don't grab my ass again." Týr says calmly and Kaoru rubs his head. "I wasn't grabbing, I was patting, and it was only to make the pocket flap in the back go down. Don't be so…"

Kaoru looks down at the book he had been assaulted with and smirks. "You're interested in Hong Kong?" He asks and Týr shrugs. "I guess…it's a very beautiful place…but I don't know if the history will be interesting enough to actually buy it." Kaoru stands up holding the book. "I see…I could tell you the history of Hong Kong."

Týr looks at him with an annoyed curiosity. "How would you know about it?" Kaoru looks at him confused. "Yao didn't tell you I'm from there?" The smaller teen shrugs. "Maybe, but it probably didn't stick since your name is Kaoru. I might not know a lot about Asian countries, but I do know that is a Japanese name and people in Hong Kong are usually given Chinese names."

Kaoru nods. "That's true, but Yao and Kiku were helping my mother while she was pregnant after my father died. Because of this she asked them to name me and Yao decided to give the task to Kiku, so it's a Japanese name. Is that a satisfactory enough answer for you?" Týr looks at Kaoru annoyed. "Sure, whatever. I guess I will listen to what you know about the country's history…at work.

He turns from Kaoru and picks up a book about countess Bathory before heading to the cash register. Once he gets there he begins flipping through the book until another hand pats him on his behind. Again, he goes to smack the perpetrator in the face, now with his book. This time however, the person catches the book in his hand, smiling down at Týr. "Hey there cutie~!" A tall man with wavy blonde hair says and Týr sighs.

"Can I help you?" Týr asks and the Frenchman smirks. "My name is Francis, and I would love to take you out on a date, mon ami~!" Francis says sweetly and Týr looks away annoyed. "I'll pass…and don't touch my ass again." "He fixed your pocket, too? You should really fix that." Kaoru says, appearing from out of nowhere and Týr jumps, looking at the Asian surprised and strangely relieved.

"Huh? What about his pocket?" Francis asks and both teens twitch. "Francis…say you're kidding." Týr says. "Nope! I just grabbed that cute little but because it was practically calling for me~!" Francis says laughing before Týr gets scooped up and thrown over Kaoru's shoulder. "Come on, let's go away from this pervert." Kaoru says and Francis watches confused as Kaoru pays for the book and carries the horrified Týr out of the store. "Wh-? What are you doing? Put me down!" Týr demands, finally snapping out of his shock, and punches the older teen on the back.

"No, he'll molest you." Kaoru says and Týr glares back at him. "Ok, that's true…but still...that's no reason to_** kidnap**_ me from a store! And what's it to you, anyways?" Týr asks angrily as Kaoru walks down the street. "I'm not kidnapping you, I'm rescuing you. Any good co-worker would do so." The Asian says and Týr groans, relaxing in defeat. "Lovely…but couldn't you have…I don't know, just stood close to me so he knew to stay away?" "I know him, that wouldn't have worked." Kaoru says.

"Where are we going anyways?" Týr asks and Kaoru looks back at him. "My house." "N-no way. I am _**not **_going back there!" The smaller teen says and Kaoru thinks for a minute. "Then I'll drop you off at your place." "Good." Týr says, he can finally read his book in peace. No Kaoru, no Francis, not even Tore or Mathias. FINALLY he'll have time alone to read.

After some wrong turns Týr's stomach begins to hurt. "Ugh…Kaoru…can't you let me down…? This position hurts…" He groans out before blushing, his perverted teenage mind twisting his own words. "Yeah, alright." Kaoru says and gently places the boy on the ground. "So…where exactly is your house?" The Asian asks and Týr twitches. "…You've never been there." "Well, no." Kaoru says and Týr fumes. "Then why offer to take me there?" The Asian looks at him confused. "Because that's what you wanted…remember? You could have spoken up at any time." Týr twitches. "All I could see was your ass! How could I direct like that?" Kaoru smirks. "Staring at my ass for half an hour? How lucky of you."

"Ah~! So you carried him off to have him to yourself~? I see now!" Francis coos, popping up behind Týr. Kaoru glares at him and quickly grabs the smaller teen's wrist, pulling him into a tight hug from behind. "Yes, this is mine. Now go away." Týr blushes and fights the urge to yell at him, deciding to do it after this creepy guy leaves.

"Hmm…from that bothered look on his face I do believe you're lying." Francis says and Týr looks away nervously. "Either way, he has no interest in you. Go away." Kaoru points out and Francis pouts. "I'm just trying to be friendly~!"

"Wh't's g'ing 'n h're…?" The three of them look over and Týr visibly relaxes at the sight of his neighbor Berwald. "This guy is stalking Týr." Kaoru says and Francis jumps. "N-no I'm not! I-I was just heading home!" The Frenchman quickly runs off in the other direction and Týr pries Kaoru's arms off of him. "B' c'ref'l 'f th'at g'y….yo're b'yfri'nd m'ght n't b' th're n'xt t'me." Berwald says and Týr twitches. "He's not my…anything. Except co-worker." The teen says pointedly and Berwald looks at Kaoru. "I see…" He mumbles before turning and leaving.

"Nothing but a co-worker? You hurt me, Týr." Kaoru says blankly and Týr rolls his eyes. "If you're hurt, show it." The Asian pretends to be affronted. "You want to see me upset? Well, that's not very nice. After I went through all that trouble to save you." Týr looks away annoyed. "I'm not a girl, I can save myself. Now I'm going home." He says pointedly and turns to leave. "Alone? With that pervert walking around? Have fun." Kaoru says and walks ahead of Týr, heading home. "Whatever…" Týr groans and goes the other way, heading home.

He pulls out his book and begins reading it on the way home until he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. Twitching, he looks over and sees a grinning Francis. "Hello there~!" "You…you don't get the hint, do you?" Týr asks before smacking him with his hardcover book. "Ow~! Don't be so mean! I just wanted to get you lunch as an apology for my behavior~!" Francis whines and Týr shakes his head, moving out of his grasp. "I'll pass. Go away." Týr says and Francis sighs dramatically. "So standoff-ish." The blonde says as his hand travels down to the teen's behind, receiving a hard stomp on the foot.

"Hey now, it's just lunch~!" Francis whines and Týr twitches, saying the first thing that pops into his head. "I'm having lunch with my boyfriend." The blonde looks at him confused. "But you two aren't dating, or even walking together." "Yes we are." They both look over and see Kaoru holding up a bag of Chinese take out. "Sorry it took so long, wo de ài." Kaoru says, walking up to Týr and kissing him on the cheek, making the boy's face go beet red. "Awww, no fun~! All the cute ones are taken…" Francis sighs sadly before walking away. Stopping halfway down the street he looks back ad hollers. "Call me if you ever get bored of him!" Týr twitches. "N-not gonna happen!" He looks over and sees a taunting smirk on Kaoru's lips, making him blush even more. "Shut up." Kaoru looks at him feigning innocence. "I didn't say anything. Good to know you wont grow tired of me, though." "I told you to shut up." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Týr looks down, still blushing. "I had it under control." Kaoru nods. "I saw that. But if I hadn't come your boyfriend lie would have been found out, then what would you have done?" Týr pouts. "That's none of your concern." The brunette locks eyes with Týr. "I've made it my concern. Now shut up and bring me to your house so this food isn't wasted." The smaller teen looks at him a little surprised and sighs. "Fine, fine…come on…" Týr's house: They get there and Týr empties the coffee table of the books and papers so they can put their food on it. Kaoru opens the bag and pulls out the food, handing Týr his before eating his own. Týr stares at the food surprised. "How did you know what to get me…?" He asks and Kaoru looks over at him. "What do you mean? We eat lunch together everyday. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know what you liked." Týr frowns, wondering if he would be able to buy food for Kaoru without the brunette's help. He quickly drops the thought though, deciding even if he was able to, there was no way in hell he would so it didn't matter. "So where is your brother and his boyfriend?" Kaoru asks, looking around the house and Týr sighs. "They are gone for the night. Which is why I got a new book; so I could read all day. _Alone._" He says pointedly and Kaoru shrugs. "Sucks to be you then. I guess you're too cute to be ignored when in public." Týr blushes, quickly deciding to ignore the comment and eat. When they were done Kaoru would surely leave, right?

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr watches annoyed as Kaoru wanders around his house. He should have known the jerk wouldn't leave. Wishful thinking never gets you anywhere. "Which room is yours?" Kaoru asks and Týr points to the front door. "That one." The brunette looks at him for a minute. "You're not very cute when you act that way, Týr." He says before looking at the two bedrooms and choosing the door that was Týr's. "This is probably yours, right?" Kaoru asks, obviously rhetorically since he was already in the room and nodding to himself. "Definitely Týr's."

Týr twitches and follows him in. "And how is this my room?" Kaoru points to the bookcases covering each wall. "Your love affair with books…" He then points to the puffin calendar above his bed. "And puffins…are both showcased in this room." Týr blushes, how does Kaoru no so damn much about him? "Wh-whatever…you've seen it, now go home." He says, being ignored as Kaoru sits down and lifts the skirt of the bed up to look underneath. "What…are you doing?" Týr asks and Kaoru searches underneath the empty bed. "Hm…this room is so boring, I was hoping for at least something interesting to be hidden under here." "And just what did you have in mind?" The smaller teen asks and Kaoru continues searching underneath. "Well, you're a healthy teenage boy…so-"

His sentence is cut short by Týr placing his foot on his head and oh-so-gently smashing it on the floor. "Get that thought out of your head now. I have none of those. And sorry if my room is so 'boring'. Not all of us have a room full of stuffed animals." Týr says, immediately regretting it as a strange aura fills the room. "Did you just say-?" "I don't recall saying stuffed animals." Týr says quickly as Kaoru rises from the floor. "You did, didn't you?" Kaoru asks and Týr shakes his head. "You're hallucinating. You hit the floor too hard; you should go home and lie down." He says in vain, as he's now getting stared down by the Asian. Not threateningly, just…intensely. "Yao told you, didn't he?" Týr looks away. "Told me what? You're imagining conversations. Go home and sleep."

He catches a small glimpse of embarrassment on Kaoru's face and sighs. "Even if you did have stuffed animals…it's not that horrible…the idea of it is kind of cute…a little. B-but it's the ONLY thing cute about you. And it's only kind of cute, and-! Wh-why are you smirking?" Týr asks bright red and Kaoru shrugs. "It's amusing…getting a compliment from you." He looks at the clock on Týr's desk and then at Týr. "I'll go home now, so you can read." The brunette says, heading out of his room. "You don't have to." Týr says, surprising himself and even Kaoru. "…What?" Kaoru asks and they both stand there in awkward silent as Týr has a mental panic attack.

Why on earth would he say that? He WANTS Kaoru to leave! Then he can get the house to himself for the night and-! "Well…I'm going to go…again." Kaoru says, getting to the door before Týr blurts out something else stupid. "Y-you said you'd tell me about Hong Kong." The brunette raises a brow. "Yeah…at work, remember?" "W-well…" Týr mumbles, deciding to give in and just admit to himself he doesn't want to be alone for the night. Of course with Kaoru he'll just make up a lie. "I don't want to have to wait until Monday. And it's difficult to have an actual conversation there anyways."

Kaoru's lips suddenly curve into a smirk. "You don't want to be alone tonight, do you?" "I didn't say that." Týr says, almost too quickly, and Kaoru shrugs. "Alright, I'll stay then…" He walks up to Týr and whispers in his ear. "Good thing you're not a girl, huh?" Týr goes bright red and looks at him confused. "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru goes to the coffee table and begins picking up their mess. "Well, if you were a girl…you might be scared or something." He says, smirking, and Týr fumes. "I changed my mind! Go home!" "Oh no, I'm staying." Kaoru says, heading into the kitchen to throw the stuff away. "I-! Urrghh…I hate you so much!" Týr groans and Kaoru shrugs. "Don't care."

* * *

><p>AN: What is this...? I don't even... Damnit chapter! Why you so random and FAIL! Poor Francis... I have no idea how he popped up...Sadiq was supposed to come in...but then he didn't. I...yeah...I'm sorry. This chapter sucks...lD But I had to make it to get to the sleep over one. YES, SLEEPOVER ONE! They are mandatory in yaoi stories about teens. MANDATORY! These are facts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia...or any of the movies listed in here.

Crescent Meadows

Chapter Five: A night time medley

* * *

><p>Týr groans as Kaoru comes into the living room with a photo album. "…What are you doing with that…?" The brunette sits down next to him and opens it. "Hmm…I'm trying to find any evidence that you are capable of smiling." Týr twitches, glaring at him. "Give it over." "Make me." Kaoru says and Týr reaches over to grab it, the brunette raising it over their heads. "You…" Týr practically climbs into his lap and reaches up to snatc it. "Man Týr…you're so friendly sometimes." Kaoru teases and Týr goes bright red. "I-! I-! U-um…! J-just give it to me, Kaoru!" The brunette raises a brow. "You can be surprisingly forward when you want to be."<p>

"N-no! That's-! I-I just want the photo album back!" Týr whines and Kaoru shrugs. "You can get it back…when I'm done looking through it." The brunette mumbles, keeping the book over his head and opening it to flip through. "Oh…how cute." Týr stretches up to grab it, accidentally pressing his chest against Kaoru's face. "Hm…nice." Kaoru mumbles and Týr goes bright red, jumping back and falling off the couch in the process. "…Ow…" The brunette raises a brow and looks down at the embarrassed teen. "Interesting view." He says and Týr blushes, his legs spread apart and still up on the couch on either side of Kaoru's. "H-help me up." Týr commands and Kaoru shrugs. "When I'm done with this."

He sits back and re-opens the photo album. "Oh my…your brother put you in a dress? No wonder you're so miserable." Týr fumes and jumps up. "C-cut it out!" He whines and Kaoru looks up at him, sighing. "I don't know why you hate me seeing this." "Because I hate you!" Týr yells and Kaoru locks eyes with him. "No you don't." The smaller teen blushes and looks away. "I know my own feelings; it's hate." Kaoru shakes his head. "Believe what you will, but you're the one who wanted me to stay with you tonight." He points out and Týr goes a brighter red. "I-I did not! I just wanted to know the history of Hong Kong! You've already told me so now you can go!"

Kaoru looks at him curiously before shrugging. "Whatever you say." He gets up and heads out. Getting down the sidewalk he feels a hand grabbing his wrist. Looking back nonchalantly he sees an out of breath Týr. "…So what are you up to?" He asks and Týr blushes. "I…I forgot the main." Kaoru raises a brow. "So…you…grabbed my sleeve for the mail?" "Th-that's right! You should never go next to the road alone!" He says, holding Kaoru's sleeve as he grabs his mail. "…So…how long are you going to keep up this charade?" Kaoru asks and Týr stares at the ground blushing. "A-all night…?" The brunette smirks. "If that's what you want." "I-I don't want you here for the night! But…I don't go back on my word…" Týr says and Kaoru nods, knowing full well there was no 'word'. "Of course."

The both go back inside and sit back down, a smirk plastered on Kaoru's face. "S-stop smirking! I really don't want you here!" Týr stutters and Kaoru nods. "Of course…so tell me, is there any 'word' you gave that said you had to hold my sleeve all night? Not that I'm complaining, of course." Kaoru says and Týr goes bright red, pulling his hand away quickly. "Th-that-! Shut up!" He yells, turning away from the still smirking brunette. "…Ow…" Kaoru mumbles and Týr huffs. "I'm not even touching you." "No…Týr…I don't-" He covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom, closing the door. Týr quickly follows and stands outside. "K-Kaoru? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asks and gets no answer, so he opens the door.

Inside he sees Kaoru sitting on the edge of the tub. "…If you're sick, you should go home." Týr says and Kaoru shakes his head. "No, I'm not sick. The Chinese food just hit me wrong. America screws up so much good food…" The brunette says and Týr frowns. He reaches in the cabinet and pulls out some stomach medicines and mouthwash. "Here, these will help with the pain and this will help get the taste out of your mouth. We have extra toothbrushes as well, if you want." Kaoru looks at him surprised for a moment before taking the stuff. He takes the different medicines and uses the mouthwash. "I'll take you up on that toothbrush as well."

Týr nods and pulls out two tooth brushes. "Use this one now and than throw it out." He says and Kaoru raises a brow. "You have too many toothbrushes, don't you?" Týr sigh. "Yeah, we do. They are dentist toothbrushes which we don't use; Tore likes his electric ones." Kaoru nods and gently ushers Týr out of the room. "Go wait in the living room." Týr looks at him confused. "Huh? But I-!" "I'm taking a shower, Týr. Which reminds me; I need something to wear when I get out." Kaoru says and Týr groans. "Whatever…"

* * *

><p>Living room:<p>

Týr waits for Kaoru to come out and goes bright red. "Wh-wh-what are you wearing?" He stutters out and Kaoru shrugs. "I couldn't fit in your pants, too small. And your shirt was too small as well, all I could fit into was your boxer…you're a very small boy." Týr covers his eyes. "I-I'm fifteen! Of course my clothes don't fit on a nineteen year old! N-now go cover yourself with a blanket!" He whines and Kaoru shrugs. "Well…we could always call Yao to drop off some stuff and wait in your bed til he gets here. Since that's under the covers." Týr twitches a little. "Who is this 'we' you speak of? I'm not sleeping with a half-naked man!"

Kaoru shrugs and smirks a little. "Who said we're sleeping?" Týr goes bright red. "Wh-wha-?" "Get your head out of the gutter, it's eight and we'll be waiting for Yao. Sleep would be stupid." Kaoru says and Týr glares at him. "I wasn't-!" The brunette ignores him and grabs the phone, calling Yao. "Alright, I'll go wait in your bed; you can come or not. Of course if you don't come I might assume you're a pervert…" Kaoru says and Týr blushes. "I-I don't mind going in there! I-I mean, it would be rude to leave you in there alone, right?" The brunette smirks to himself. "Oh yes, very rude."

The two of them sit down in the bed, covered by the blankets and separated by as much space as Týr could possibly put between them. Týr yawns a little and Kaoru raises a brow. "Tired already?" "No…just…a force of habit…" He mumbles and Kaoru smiles a little, patting him on the head. "Yes, little kids frequently get tired as soon as they get in bed." The brunette teases and Týr pouts. "Shut up, jerk." Kaoru shifts a little and rests his head against the headboard. "What do you think of daycare?" He asks and Týr answers almost immediately. "I like it. But…I don't like getting up early and being paid next to nothing. And the kids can get annoying…" Kaoru watches as a small smile creeps onto Týr's face. "But…they can be really cute, too."

The doorbell rings and Týr practically leaps out of the bed to answer. "Hm…I never thought I would be envious of those kids…" Kaoru mumbles once Týr leaves. After a few minutes Yao barges into the room followed by a flustered Týr. "Y-Yao, sir-!" "I brought it all, aru!" He holds out a bag and opens it, tossing the things on the bed as he names them. "I got pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, snacks-!" "I have food…" Týr mumbles and Yao shrugs. "But not MY food! I also brought a flare gun, first aid kit…!" The Chinese man continues listing off things as Kaoru rolls his eyes and Týr looks on confused. "..Are we going to war…?" He mumbles, unheard by Yao. "And of course, since it's a 'sleep over', I brought you con-!" Yao stops, noticing Týr and Kaoru looks questioningly at the condom package in his hand. He quickly hides it in a fist. "Con…um…cooonnn…ok, I got nothing. Forget this."

The Chinese man tosses the bag on the bed and smiles at the boys. "Have fun! I left you some numbers on the fridge-!" "When the hell were you near the-?" Týr gets cut off by Yao. "So be safe and good night!" He says before leaving. "Wh…? Why do I suddenly feel…invaded?" Týr asks and Kaoru looks at him as he grabs the silk pajamas. "Welcome to my world." He gets dressed and heads out to the living room, followed by Týr. "So…why exactly did he bring co…c-c-co…th-those things?" Týr asks and Kaoru sighs. "To him, I'm 'old' and need to 'become a man'. The fact I haven't so much as dated yet kills him. So he was probably hoping I was staying for…" "WELL YOU'RE NOT!" Týr says quickly and Kaoru rolls his eyes.

"Why would I want to? I highly doubt you would be my type of lover." Kaoru says and Týr silently fumes. "Excuse me? You don't even know what 'type' of l-lover you want. I could rock your world." He says, attempting to be calm and cool. Kaoru looks at him for a second, noting the puffed out red cheeks and pout before laughing. "Pfft! You're just too easy sometimes. It's cute." The brunette says as a twitching Týr stares at him, caugh off guard. "Wh…wh…? Y-you're…laughing…? You can LAUGH? Shit, hell is going to freeze over, isn't it?" Týr ask and Kaoru shrugs, back to his expressionless look. "Seeing as how you smiled earlier and just said you could 'rock my world'…I'm guessing hell has frozen over to an unhealthy degree."

Týr goes bright red and stutters like an idiot for five minutes before forming real words. "I couldn't-! I mean, I could…! B-but-! But I wouldn't! EVER!" Kaoru locks eyes with him. "Oh, how disappointing." He says and Týr glares. "Shut up you ass." "What about my ass?" Kaoru asks and Týr turns, walking to the couch. "No flustered response? Maybe the last one broke something…it's no fun if you're broken." The brunette mumbles, sitting next to him. Týr merely shrugs and turns on the TV. "Not talking, are we?" Kaoru asks and Týr nods. After a few minutes the older teen gets bored and leans over to grab the remote from Týr's hand, kissing him on the cheek in the process. "You're cute when you pout." He whispers, making sure his lips brush up against Týr's ear.

Týr immediately let's out a girly shriek and jumps away, blocking himself with a pillow as Kaoru smirks to himself victoriously. "S-STAY AWAY!" He screams and Kaoru shrugs, turning to the TV and looking around the free movies. "Hey Týr, take a minute from your freak out and tell me what this is." Týr looks over and sees that he's on a free demand channel. "Huh? 'After dark'? Like…horror movies?" He asks and Kaoru shrugs. "I guess…" Týr sighs and snatches the remote, going to the selection and seeing the movie titles. "Pirate…spiderbabe…Oh! The hills have…thighs? What the fuck?" The smaller teen twitches and Kaoru looks at it confused. "…Does that one say sex-ray glasses?" He asks and Týr gasps, tossing the remote to him and covering his eyes.

"Ch-change the channel. Now!" Týr cries and Kaoru rolls his eyes, sitting back. "What a baby…" "I'm fifteen! I don't watch this stuff!" He yells and Kaoru sighs. "You're such a kid…" The brunette ignores him as he goes off on a rant and plays one of the movies. "Wh-what are you doing? Idiot! Pervert!" Týr squeaks and Kaoru pats him on the head. "Don't think of it as porn and think of it as a funny movie…with sex." Kaoru says and Týr glares. "I can't…I-I've never…!" The smaller teen goes bright red and covers his face with a pillow at the first sex scene. "K-Kaoru! Please, turn it off!" Kaoru looks at him a little surprised and turns it off "Are you…ok?" He asks and Týr keeps the pillow on his face.

"It's just a movie…what's…?" Kaoru's eyes venture down and widen. "Oh…" "I-I hate you!" Týr hisses, throwing the pillow in his face and running into the bathroom. The brunette sets the pillow down and changes the channel, sighing to himself. "Im Yong Soo never has that problem…then again…he's not fifteen either…"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr comes back in wearing pajamas and drying off his hair. He looks down at the coffee table and sees a large bowl of licorice. "Um…" "I should have known it would effect a young teen like that. Sorry." Kaoru says and Týr blushes. "It didn't effect me! I just wanted to take a shower! Mind your own business!" The brunette shrugs. "Sorry." "A-and stop saying that, it's weird coming from you." Týr mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "Whatever." The smaller teen crosses his arms and sits down in a huff. "I still hate you, though." "You'll get over it." Kaoru says and Týr glares. "You're sleeping on the couch." The brunette looks at him and smirks. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

Týr yawns. "I'm going to bed." Kaoru nods. "Good idea, let's go." The smaller teen glares. "I'm going, you're staying!" Kaoru pouts. "You're so mean." "D-don't try that on me. I'm going to bed." Týr says firmly, stomping off to his room and Kaoru calls after him. "I'll be in there shortly." "Like hell you will!" The smaller teen hisses, slamming his door shut. "I think I like hard to get. The chase is more interesting than I thought it would be." Kaoru says to himself, hearing Týr moving something against his door.

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

Týr wakes up and buries his head into his pillow; he really doesn't want to see Kaoru. "Nnn…stupid Kaoru…" He mumbles against his pillow before noticing something. His pillow is breathing. Týr's face goes bright red and he props himself up on his elbows, ready to bitch Kaoru out, when he notices he's still sleeping. He finds his anger fading quickly as he stares at the older teen. His eyes are closed, long lashes brushing over pale cheeks, and his lips are parted slightly. Týr quickly blushes, realizing he's staring and his heart is now beating wildly in his chest. He turns away and buries his head in his real pillow. This is not good.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, those were all REAL TITLES TO MOVIES! Me and my friends had a good laugh at the Hills have thighs title. HILARIOUS. And yes..me and one of my friends thought at first the 'after dark' thing was horror movies...at least I did. Ugh...I had a bunch of ideas for this chapter...and then...it came out like this...THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE TO WRITE IT OUT ON PAPER! I don't know HOW much I HAVE to write and how much is too much and ARGH! SO INFURIATING! ...But I should be getting a laptop soon. *twitch* Not. Soon. Enough. I think...I will be changing this to M. I don't know why I don't usually think to make them all M at the beginning. The one that I did actually do that with someone asked why it was rated M...lD I was like 'I haven't WRITTEN the M part yet...but it's coming.' So...like...do you wait til you make an M scene? Or start it as M? I think you start it as M...all of mine will probably be M now...but what if I end up not wanting to make it M? Ugh, whatever, they will all just be M...(with warnings before the M scene. because people asked me to)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
><strong>

**Crescent Meadows**

_**Chapter Six: Feeling Like a Love Sick Fool**_

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Kaoru spent the night at Týr's, and since then Týr's life has been a living hell. He's, quite reluctantly, come to realize he might, possibly, a little, extremely and madly love the stupid brunette. Now that he has come to realize such a horrific thing, every touch and look Kaoru gives him sends his heart racing and his head reeling. Even when Kaoru just so much as says his name, Týr feels his stomach twist. So, one could understand why in such an awkward time, Týr would go to a friend for advice. An older friend.<p>

He knocks on the door, which is quickly answered by a messy haired brunette holding a cat, and another dangling off his shoulder. "Hello, Týr." The man says and Týr reaches out, petting both cats. "Hello, Heracles." "Sadiq is in the living room." Heracles says and leads Týr to the room. The teen sits down on their large couch and looks over to Sadiq. "Hey! It's been forever, kid!" Sadiq says, grinning, and Týr nods, "I work at a daycare now, old man. I'm really busy." Heracles sits down on the couch with Týr and looks at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" He asks lazily and Sadiq nods. "Yeah, what's the matter, Týr? You look bothered!" Týr frowns. "I think I'm in…l-like. Yes, in like."

Sadiq's eyes light up. "He's in love! You hear that, Heracles? Our little guy is in love! Oh, we should tell Tore and Mathias! Have a celebration dinner! So tell me…is it that Kaoru guy Tore told me about?" Týr twitches. "You two…convene to keep tabs on me?" "Us four, Heracles and Mathias are in on it, too~!" Sadiq points out and Heracles nods. "Evil. You're all evil…" Týr mumbles.

"Oh no, what would be evil would be inviting the love interest over for lunch." Sadiq points out and Týr twitches. "…We're evil." Heracles mumbles, making Týr fume. "I. HATE. YOU." "Ah, good to see it isn't just me he says that to." Kaoru says as he enters the room and sits on the other side of Týr. "Don't sit with me." Týr mutters and Kaoru wraps an arm around his shoulders, making him go bright red. "You're so mean, Týr." "Sh-shut up, you don't even sound convincing. Don't touch me." The smaller teen says, moving closer to Heracles.

Týr looks at them all annoyed and crosses his arms. "Can we just hurry up and eat?" Kaoru looks over at Sadiq and Heracles, ignoring him. "It's good to meet some of Týr's friends. How did you all meet, since you're so much older?" He asks and Sadiq laughs. "I got drunk one night and ran into Týr! Heracles was gone to Kiku's house and so Týr helped me out the whole night!" Kaoru smirks at the blushing teen. "What a sweet heart." "Sh-shut up…" Týr mumbles, sinking into the couch in an attempt to disappear. Noticing this, Kaoru locks eyes with the boy. "So if I got drunk, would you take care of me?" The Icelander goes bright red and looks away troubled. "I-I wouldn't. You have four other people in your house. Let them take care of you."

Kaoru shrugs. "They couldn't take care of me properly…I need someone in a nurse outfit-" "NOT IN YOUR LIFE!" Týr hisses and moves even closer to Heracles, almost in his lap which goes unnoticed by the now dozing Greek. "Oh no? Too bad…" Kaoru says, noticing Sadiq watching them in silent amusement. "Oh, look at the time! I just remembered I have to get somewhere!" Sadiq exclaims, not fooling anyone. "You two can stay if you want but Heracles will be out of it for a while and I don't know when I will return. Oh! Why don't you two go get lunch together? Well, I'm heading off!" Týr watches him leave angrily. "Anzvíti…"

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

Týr heads out in a huff followed by an unfazed Kaoru. "Something wrong, Týr?" Kaoru asks unsympathetically. "N-no. I'm going home." The smaller teen mumbles, looking away to hide his blush. Stupid Sadiq was so useless. He just lured Týr there, and Kaoru, and then left them alone together! Even Heracles was useless. "Wait…" Týr mumbles to himself, thinking it over. Heracles takes naps, but that's only after food is served. Sadiq obviously did his on purpose. So to them leaving Týr alone with Kaoru, the one thing he doesn't want to do, is helping. "Anzvíti…" He curses under his breath and Kaoru looks at him. "You're cursing, aren't you?"

"…Maybe…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "So…are you hungry?" The brunette asks and as if on cue Týr's stomach growls. "…Well…that's a yes. Let's go somewhere." Týr looks at him annoyed. "Where? You puke at their Chinese food." Kaoru shrugs and takes his hand, making the boy's blush reach his ears. "Yes, but I don't puke their Italian foods." He says, leading the boy to a nearby Italian restaurant. "Th-this place looks kind of fancy…" Týr says and peaks into the window through the curtains, seeing only couples. "A-and appears to be a…couple's retreat."

Kaoru walks up behind him, making Týr feel strangely nervous. "Hm…well, we're a couple…" Týr tenses up and holds down a noise of shock. "…Of people. Not to mention we have money. What does it matter?" Kaoru asks before heading towards the door. "W-wait!" Týr grabs his hand and pulls him back over. "Look at it! It's VERY fancy. You know how much it will cost? I don't-!" "I'll pay." The brunette says quickly and Týr looks at him annoyed. "No. It's a waste of money." "It's not a waste." Kaoru counters and Týr shakes his head no. "It is a waste Kaoru. I saw another Italian place, a cheaper place, down…" "No. We're eating here. When I eat out, I eat out in style." The older teen says before looking Týr over. "Besides…you're dressed for a nice place." "That's not the-!" Týr's stops as his argument quickly becomes pointless, Kaoru having already brought them into the building.

"Sneaky bastard." The smaller teen whispers and Kaoru shrugs. "Welcome!" A brunette Italian says happily as another one almost identical, except slightly taller and more miserable looking, heads to a table behind them. And another smaller one heads to the kitchen with dishes. "I will be your waiter this afternoon! Please follow me to your seat~!" They do as he says and once he leaves Kaoru looks over to Týr. "See? It's nice in here." He mumbles and Týr looks up at the open trellis covered in roses they are sitting under. "Too romantic." Týr says before looking at the menu in surprise. It wasn't actually expensive at all.

"It's not bad…" He mumbles and Kaoru nods. "The price? Yeah, you worried over nothing." Týr eyes him suspiciously. "You've been here before, haven't you?" "I have." Kaoru answers and Týr feels a strange pang of jealousy. "Wh…who with…?" He asks quietly and Kaoru looks over at him. "What does it matter?" Týr's eyes widen and he gets nervous. "N-no…it doesn't! I was just…curious! That's all!" Kaoru smirks and Týr quickly realizes he was just teased again. "…I hate you, Kaoru." "That's a shame. It was Yao, by the way. He was meeting Ivan here but he got busy at work so Yao called me to be a substitute." The brunette says and Týr looks away annoyed. "That makes sense. No one else would ever be stupid enough to want to go somewhere romantic with you anyways." He mumbles, taking a drink of the water at their table and Kaoru raises a brow. "Oh? But you're here."

Týr chokes on his drink before sputtering for a few minutes. "I-! You-! I-I didn't want to-! You dragged me in here with you!" He finally says and Kaoru points at the door. "I won't stop you from leaving." Týr looks away embarrassed. "Th-that…I can't just leave you here alone. It's rude. And I like Italian…" Kaoru smirks. "I see. Then I guess you're stupid by your own admittance." Týr glares. "I hate you." "Veee? A lovers spat?" The waiter asks, making Týr go bright red. "N-no! We're not-!" Before he can finish his sentence the Italian sighs in relief. "Thank goodness! A couple should never fight! Especially in a place of love~!" Kaoru nods as Týr sits there horrified. "I agree."

"So what would you two like~?" The waiter asks and Kaoru shrugs. "I'll have the Chicken Alfredo." He says and then Týr answers. "Um…I guess…eggplant parmesan…" The waiter nods before heading off. The rest of the dinner goes well enough, until one of the waiters gets into a fight with a Spanish waiter for kissing him on the cheek. It would be funny if it was not for the Italian spilling spaghetti onto Týr's shirt. "Ew…" Týr mumbles and the Italian freaks out. "CHIIIIGIIII! SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO ANTONIO?" He yells at the Spaniard, who pouts. "I am sorry, Lovi!" "IT! IS! LOVINO! BASTARD!"

Antonio sighs and pulls out a napkin as he walks over to Týr, reaching out to wipe off the mess on his chest when Lovino grabs his wrist and pulls him away from the boy. "Y-you can't touch his chest!" Lovino whines and Antonio smiles. "You're so cute~!" He coos, bringing the boy to the back. Once they leave, Týr looks over at Kaoru and notices a small look of annoyance on his face. "Let's go." He says and Týr nods, they were done eating anyways. And he feels gross in the mess of clothing he is wearing now. "Alright."

They go up to the cash register and pay before heading out. "I need to get home and change…" Týr mumble and Kaoru grabs his hand, pulling him into an empty alley. "Take off your shirt." The brunette says, looming over Týr. "Wh-wh-what? Is that why you bought lunch? SO I WOULD-?" Kaoru rolls his eyes and yanks the dirty shirt off the boy, making sure he's blocked from view. Before Týr can even react to being shirtless in an alley with Kaoru, the brunette takes his own shirt off and puts it on Týr, wearing only a hoodie himself now. "For someone so innocent…you sure are perverted." He teases and Týr fumes.

"IF YOU WANTED TO DO THAT WE COULD HAVE IN THE RESTAURANT!" Týr yells and Kaoru shrugs. "I wanted to see if you in shock. I was hoping you would faint." He says honestly and Týr quickly punches him in the shoulder. "Farðu í rassgat!" The Icelander hisses and Kaoru look at him wide eyed. "Well…that couldn't mean anything nice." "IT! DOESN'T!" Týr says before stomping off. "Why are you so mad about it? I've teased you worse than this." Kaoru points out, following the boy. "I-! That is because-!" Týr's words fall from his lips, the words he can't tell Kaoru; for a moment, a very split moment, he was hoping for more.

* * *

><p>Týr's home:<p>

Týr reluctantly leads Kaoru into his house, ignoring the looks from Mathias and Tore as he brings him to his room. "You're in here until I get changed. That's it." The smaller teen says and Kaoru shrugs. "Whatever." Týr changes and Kaoru does as well before Týr pushes him out the door. "So…find anything out?" Tore asks after koru heads home and Týr blushes. "Yes, that Sadiq is an ass." "It was my idea." The older brother points out and Týr fumes. "Then YOU are an ass." "No fun on your date?" Tore asks and Mathias frowns. "Awww too bad! Maybe next time!" Týr twitches. "I didn't even answer him yet! A-and it wasn't a date!" He points out and the other two smirk. "So…It was fun~?" Mathias teases and Týr glares. "It wasn't. But you still shouldn't assume. It's rude."

Tore comes up to the now bickering boys and pats Týr on the shoulder. Týr looks at the blank expression on Tore's face as the man speaks. "I'm sure the next one will be better." "THERE WON'T BE A NEXT ONE!" The boy screams and Mathias laughs. "How adorable~! He's in denial! Isn't that adorable, Tore~?" Tore nods silently and Týr rolls his eyes, walking back into his room. It wasn't a date. And he won't fall for the same trick twice.

* * *

><p>AN: Anzviti: damn

_**Farðu í rassgat**_: Go fuck yourself

...Well...this...isn't what I planned at all. Kinda...but that part wasn't supposed to last the whole chapter...AND OMG! SPAMANO IN HONGICE! Well, it was only fair since there was mentions of HongIce in my Spamano...anyways...I'm sorry if it's no good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crescent Meadows**

_**Chapter Seven: A Hectic Day**_

* * *

><p>Týr yawns as Tore pulls up to the daycare. Friday mornings are the worst, not to mention the fact he has spent all week growing increasingly more awkward with Kaoru. Heading inside he meets up with one of the little girls, hugging his leg. "Ah…hello Lilly…" "He's after me, Týr! He's after me!" She giggles and Týr looks around for one of the boys until he notices a man come up and scoop the girl into his arms. "Uwwaahhh~! Big brother caught me!" Lilly exclaims and the man smiles at Týr. "Hi, I'm Lilly's brother, Elliot." Elliot says and Týr nods. "I'm Týr."<p>

The man's eyes light up as he lets Lilly down. "Ah! I've heard a lot about you! You and that…Kaoru. Yes, Lilly hates him because you two are so close." Týr blushes. "We are not." "Lying isn't cute, Týr." Kaoru says, coming up behind the teen and draping his arm over his shoulders. "Get off of me. I don't care what you think is cute." Elliot looks at the two and smiles. "Well, I have to go to work. It was nice meeting you!" Týr nods awkwardly. "Right…"

"What are you doing tonight?" Kaoru asks, catching Týr a little off guard. "Something not involving you." "Too bad you have to call off such a fun night. You're going to the festival tonight with me." The brunette says and Týr twitches. "What makes you think I-?" "Because you know you want to." Kaoru whispers in his ear teasingly before heading off. "Y-you…damn…ba-" "Language!" Yao quickly says, cutting Týr off. "R-right…sorry." The Icelander groans and heads off to help the children get the toys out.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr looks over and sees Lilly staring at him wide-eyed. "Wh-what is it, Lilly?" "You look happy, Týr." She says and points to her own lips. "Your mouth has been in a…what did Yao say it was…? Half smile! Allll morning! Did you like meeting my brother~?" Lilly asks excitedly and Týr blushes, knowing full well it wasn't her brother, and that the person who has caused it is by now well aware of said 'half-smile' himself by now. ""U-um…yeah, he seemed nice." She grins widely and jumps up happily. "Yay~! You should marry big brother and become my big sister!"

Týr pales a little and twitches. "I…it doesn't work that way…I'm a guy. Besides, I..." "Already belong to someone." Kaoru says, coming up behind Týr. "Oh…ok…" Lilly says sadly and walks off. "I don't belong to someone." Týr points out annoyed and Kaoru shrugs. "Not that you know of…" "Shut up." The teen hisses and Kaoru smirks. "By the way, Yao needs you to go to the boys and girls club down the road to pick up a little boy. He doesn't usually come here, so you should bring his cousin to help him not think you're a rapist." Kaoru says and Týr rolls his eyes. "You have such a lovely outlook on things. Besides, shouldn't you do it?"

The brunette shakes his head no. "I have to take the car and get some food. We're out. So grab Lilly and run along." Týr sighs. "Is it just me or is Lilly always with me here…?" Kaoru shrugs and pats him on the head, making Týr blush. "You could have worse fawning over you." "I do. I have you…" Týr mumbles, looking away annoyed. "Such a sweet talker, you are." Kaoru says and Týr groans. "Lilly! We're going for a walk!" He calls out, walking away from Kaoru and trying to ignore the other kids complaining they can't go.

* * *

><p>B&amp;G Club:<p>

Týr leads Lilly over to a staircase next to the gym the boy is still playing in and waits. Stupid sports always going into overtime. "Hey! Hey! Let's play the question game!" Lilly says happily and Týr looks at her curiously. "And how do you play that?" He asks and she stands in front of him excitedly. "We both ask the other questions! I'll start! Do you like Kao-chan?" Lilly asks and Týr looks around wearily, just in case Kaoru somehow pops up out of nowhere. It could totally happen. Shut up. "…Yeah…do you?" He asks and she nods. "Mhmm! He's gotten much nicer and more involved with us kids since you came! Before he would just hide out on the roof!"

Týr sighs and leans back on the staircase. "I see…" "Ok! It's my turn again! What's two plus two?" Lilly asks and Týr smiles a little. "Four." "That's right! You know, I also know what two TIMES two is!" Týr leans forward, amused at her excitedness. "Oh yeah? What is it?" "It's four, too! Big brother told me!" She says and he nods. "That's right. If you like multiplication, I can show you a fun trick for nines." Týr says and her eyes light up. "Really? Ok!" She exclaims, sitting next to him.

"Ok! Now hold out your hands in front of you, palms down." Týr says, doing it as well. "Now…give me a number." "Five!" She says excitedly and he nods, poking her fifth finger from the left. "Put that down." Lilly does as he says and looks at him expectantly. "Now count how many are up on the left." Týr says and she does. "There's four!" "That's right…now think of them each as ten. How many is it?" He asks and she thinks for a minute. "Um…" Týr point to each finger and counts. "Ten, twenty, thirty…" "Forty!" She says excitedly and he nods. "So forty on that side, what about the other side?" "Five!" "That's right, put them together and that's…?" "Forty five!" Lilly exclaims and he nods.

He continues showing her all the others, and how it only works for nines, amazed at himself for being able to actually bond with a kid over math. This goes on for ten minutes, until while they aren't looking two little boys come running over to the staircase. He keeps doing the nines with Lilly until, before he knows what's happening, the little girl in face first in the pavement in front of him. "Lilly?" Týr looks over confused and sees a little boy there looking scared. "What did you do?" He asks calmly as Lilly gets up and climbs into his lap.

"I-! I'm sorry! I thought I could jump over her, but-!" The little boy apologizes to her again before running into the gym. "Are you ok?" Týr asks and Lilly nods, sniffling. "Hm…you're covered in dirt…" He mumbles and begins to pic leaves and twigs out of her hair as she sits in his lap. While he keeps picking things out of her hair and planning out how he will deal with her scraps when they get back, the coach comes out. "Is she ok?" He asks and Týr nods. "She'll be fine. We'll clean her up at the daycare." The man nods. "We'll be done in a minute, I promise."

When he leaves Lilly holds out her hands in front of them. "Give me a number, Týr." She says and Týr smiles a little patting her on the head. "Seven…"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Once they get back and Týr has finished cleaning her up, Kaoru comes up. Of course. "So…you're beating the kids now, huh?" "Shut up and go away." Týr mumbles and the brunette sits next to him. "Nope, I'm staying. I see you showed Lilly the nine trick." He says, looking at the girl showing it to other students. "Yeah…she was bored." "So...you thought of MATH to amuse her?" Týr shrugs. "It worked, didn't it?" He stretches a little and gets up, looking at Kaoru. "I've got stuff to do, later."

"You're leaving here with me." Kaoru says and Týr blushes. "H-huh? But I need to change…" "Why? You look fine." The brunette says and Týr blushes brightly, looking away embarrassed. "Sh-shut up…" Kaoru smirks and pats him on the head. "…Cute…" He mumbles before getting up and leaving. Týr groans to himself and goes to help Lien with the dishes. "Týr! Um…" A little boy mumbles, staring at the ground nervously. "Hm? What is it?" Týr asks and the boy points to one of the play houses in the playground. "My friend has a nose bleed." He says and Týr nods, going over and seeing the little boy covered in blood dripping from his nose. "…Ah. He really does have a nose bleed. Come with me to the bathroom." Týr says, helping the boy out of the toy house and leading him to the bathroom.

"Clean up." He says and hands the boy wipes to clean the blood off. "Take this tissue and hold your head up, as well." Týr hands him the tissue and the boy follows his orders. "Now then…were you boys roughhousing?" He asks and the boy shakes his head no. "…Are you going to talk…?" Týr asks confused and the boy shakes his head no. "I...can't…" He mumbles in a raspy voice. "Ah, you're sick, aren't you?" Týr asks and the boy nods. "Come on, I'll bring you to lie down in the back."

He takes his hand and brings him to a cot. "Here, you just sleep and I'll have Lien make you some soup." The boy nods again and Týr leaves the room. He soon comes back with the soup and a change of clothes since the boy's are covered in blood. "Here you go." The boy smiles at him a little and changes before eating. "I have to go, now just take it easy." Týr says and leaves the room. "You have so little to do that you're hanging out in the back room?" Kaoru teases and Týr glares at him. "I'll hurt you. And enjoy it." "If you enjoy it you're a sadist, Týr." The brunette points out and Týr fumes. "Go away."

Kaoru shrugs and points to the clock. "It's almost time to leave. So, when we leave do you want to eat first or go on rides?" Týr blushes. "I-I would prefer…to go to bed." Kaoru's eyes widen a bit. "Go to bed? How strangely forward…" The small teen lets out a loud shriek and kicks him. "NOT WITH YOU! I'M JUST TIRED! KIDS HAVE BEEN GETTING HURT ALL DAY AND I JUST WANT A NAP!" Kaoru stares at him for a moment before shrugging. "You'll be fine. Go to bed when you get home." Týr glares before stomping off.

* * *

><p>After work:<p>

Týr yawns and stretches a bit before looking over at Kaoru. "So we're walking?" "No, we're taking Yao's car. He is getting picked up by Ivan." Kaoru says, leading him to the car. "I'd rather not take Yao's…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "He's not going to freak out on you if something happens. It will all be my fault." The smaller teen relaxes a bit. "Well…if it's all going to be your fault…" He gets in and points to a nearby streetlight. "Go at that at top speed. Oh, and don't worry about buckling up."

Kaoru looks over at him. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to punish you." "Being in your presence is punishment enough." Týr mumbles, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Your flirtations are far too bold. It's overwhelming me." Kaoru says sarcastically and Týr pouts. "Go die in a fire." "Please, you're making me hot." The brunette teases and Týr goes bright red. "D-DON'T EVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! PERVERT!" "Such a baby…"

* * *

><p>AN: OH GOD IT SUCKS SO HARD! DX I APOLOGIZE! I wanted to do one that showed Tyr interacting with the kids more, so I took two things that happened when I was babysitting and put them in there...but Idk...I don't like it...the next chapter will be the last. Probably. Highly likely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.  
><strong>

**Crescent Meadows**

_**Chapter Eight: Fireworks and Eighties music**_

* * *

><p>After eating Kaoru leads an oh-so-enthusiastic Týr down to the festival. In all the years he's lived here, Týr has yet to go to a festival. Well, there was one a while ago that he went to with Tore and Mathias, the latter trying to make Týr flash a balloon vendor who had been checking him out the whole time to said dumbass could get a SpongeBob balloon. Tore even encouraged it, since there was a pink bunny one as well. Some family they are.<p>

Setting those disturbing memories aside, this fair isn't too bad. There's a large gazebo at the bottom of a hill where some local people are doing karaoke, not half bad for the most part, about twelve concession stands, a shit load of rides, and a large stage. "What do you think, Týr?" Kaoru asks and Týr rolls his eyes. "It's nice…better than what I expected from this town." "Harsh." The brunette says before leading him down to the rides. "Anything you want to go on?" Týr looks around and goes to say something when a sudden weight crashes into his leg, causing him to lose his balance. Luckily Kaoru reacts quickly and wraps an arm around his waist to hold him up.

They both look down to see what it was and find none other than little Lilly. If she were older, Týr would say she was stalking him. "Týr! Týr! Hi! Hi!" She says excitedly, smiling up at the teen. "Um…hey…" Lilly looks over to Kaoru and pouts, clinging to Týr's leg tighter. "What's he doing here?" "We're busy, go away." Kaoru says annoyed and Týr glares at him. "Be nice." "Tyyyyrrrr! Leave Kaoru and play with me!" Lilly whines and Týr sighs, he leaves work and expects NOT to deal with kids…yet he now has two fighting over him. "I came with Kaoru, I'm sorry Lilly."

"Lilly! Here you are!" Lilly's brother exclaims, running over and picking the girl up. "I was so worried when you just disappeared!" He looks from Lilly and sees Týr. "Well, hello again." Elliot says sweetly, smiling at Týr. "H-hello…um…" "Elliot. I'm Elliot." The man says and Týr nods. "I know that." Elliot laughs a little. "Of course! So, would you two like to hang out with us?" He asks and Kaoru wraps an arm around Týr's shoulders. "Sorry, we're on a date." Týr blushes and Elliot looks at the two confused. "Oh…I see. Wouldn't want to interrupt. Have fun." Lilly begins to squirm. "NO! I WANNA STAY WITH TYR! HE CAN'T STAY ALONE WITH KAO-CHAN! THEY'LL DO BAD THINGS!" She cries and Elliot laughs a little. "Good bye you two."

Kaoru silently waves goodbye to them, keeping his arm around the still stunned Týr. "So…what do you-?" "Is this a date?" Týr asks and Kaoru lets go of him. "Do you want it to be?" The smaller teen blushes. "D-do you?" "I asked you first." Kaoru says and Týr glares. "Technically I asked YOU first." Ignoring Týr, Kaoru grabs the boy's wrist and drags him to the bumper cars. "You're just going to ignore the question…aren't you?" Týr asks, strangely ok with that plan. "For now." Kaoru says before handing the man their tickets and leading Týr into the cars.

As soon as they turn on, Kaoru slams his car into Týr's, making the boy gasp. "K-Kaoru! That was-!" "Part of the game." Kaoru interjects and Týr fumes, quickly chasing him with his own bumper car. After a few more minutes of chasing and crashing into each other, a random guy comes and slams Týr's car into the wall. Kaoru looks at him for a minute before chasing after the other man, kicking his ass for the rest of the time before the 'ride' stops. Týr has to admit, that made his heart maybe kind of sort of skip a beat. A little.

Once they get out of there they spend about half an hour playing more games, Kaoru cheating to win all of the games. By the end of the night they are going to have a shitload of goldfish and stuffed animals. After playing those they head back to the car and fill it with the prizes, Týr cracking the windows for the fish. He knows it doesn't matter since they are fish, but he's doing it anyways. As he's rolling down the third window, Kaoru does something that completely surprised him; he rolls one down as well. Shouldn't the brunette be picking on him right now? That's how this usually works.

"You're being so nice…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "You're supposed to be. Right? When spending time alone with people." The smaller teen blushes and looks away. "I guess…" "Come on, I want to go on the scrambler." Kaoru says, grabbing Týr's wrist and dragging him off to the ride. Once they get in Týr moves as far away from Kaoru as he can on the seat. Which is a lot of space, since it seats four people and they are only two. The man comes around and locks in the front of it before going to the…thing, Týr doesn't know what it's called and doesn't really care, and hits the start button.

It starts going slow at first, of course, but even when it's slow Týr can feel himself begin to slide towards Kaoru and then back again. He looks over to see if Kaoru is having the same problem. He isn't. Týr then looks around them and notices no one but him and some little children having the problem. Annoying. The ride begins to speed up and Týr's whole right side slams into Kaoru. Hard. After groaning in pain, he's quickly slammed into the other side of the ride, his grip not strong enough to prevent it. The next time he slams into Kaoru though, an arm quickly wraps around his waist and holds onto him tightly, making him stay put. "You're pretty flimsy, Týr." Kaoru says and Týr blushes, looking away. "L-leave me alone…"

The ride begins going faster, the scenery around them becoming a bit blurry, and Týr can feel himself still slightly bumping hips with Kaoru every turn. He'll probably get a black and blue mark and then Yao will kill Týr. Awesome. After the ride Kaoru helps a staggering Týr out of the seat and leads him to the hill in front of the stage. Strangely enough they still get good seats this late in the game, which makes Týr wonder if the band is even good. "Stay here, I'll go grab a blanket from the car." Kaoru says and Týr nods, sitting on the ground as the brunette runs off.

Quickly he returns and lays down a large blanket for them to sit on. "No chairs?" Týr asks and Kaoru looks at him with what might possibly be a hint of annoyance. "No, no chairs." "Hm…I have nothing to lean on now…" The teen mumbles and Kaoru points to himself. "Lean on me." The brunette says casually and Týr goes bright red. "I-I'm not going to…" Kaoru ignores him and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him over. "There, now quit complaining." "You're pushy…" Týr mumbles, adjusting his back against Kaoru's shoulder.

They both fall into a comfortable silence before the band comes on stage and begin singing eighties music. "Oh…it's one of those types of bands…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru looks at him. "Do you have something against American eighties music?" "No…I like it. You just didn't tell me what kind of band it was, so I was curious." He mumbles before they go silent again. The band sings all the quintessential eighties songs; Thriller, Tina Turner's hits, and…of course…a shitload of romantic songs. Týr secretly loves those songs, all of the eighties music, and is finding it hard not to sing along. He slips up once or twice and sings under his breath, but immediately falters once he notices the small smile on Kaoru's lips. Týr doesn't like people listening to his singing.

After a couple of hours the band stops playing, making way for the fireworks that are about to start. "Last year it took them about twenty minutes after the band stopped to start the fireworks, want to grab something to drink and eat?" Kaoru asks the now half-asleep Týr. Týr goes to say no, because in all honesty he'd much rather just stay here like this. Not that he would ever tell Kaoru that. EVER. However, before he can speak his stomach decides to overrule his wishes and growls. Loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." Kaoru says, getting up and causing the still slightly dazed Týr fall over onto the blanket. "…Ow…" The brunette laughs a little under his breath, making Týr almost smile at the sound. Kaoru grabs Týr's hand and helps him up, taking him to the line of concession stands. "What do you want?" The brunette asks and Týr looks at the menus, all the same things, all very tempting.

"Um…chocolate ice cream. And lemonade." Týr mumbles and Kaoru pulls out his wallet. "Alright." "Wh-? No way, you're not paying again. You paid for dinner." The Icelander says and Kaoru shakes his head. "Nope, my idea, my money." Týr glares. "No, that isn't fair. Even on dates people…" He stops and blushes, he didn't mean to bring that subject up again. Kaoru looks at the now silent Týr and shrugs, buying the food and holding Týr's out to him. "Here. We're going to share a drink, ok?" Týr looks at him flustered and nods, all of this positive attention from Kaoru is making him feel weird.

"Let's go down by the river." Kaoru says, pointing to the docks on the other side of the rides. "Alright…I guess." Týr mumbles and follows him, licking his hand as his ice cream begins to drink. Stupid hot night. They walk in silence until they hear a loud bang. Looking up, they see the fireworks have started. "I thought you said twenty minutes…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "I guess they are in a hurry today. It looks nice on the river at least." The brunette mumbles and Týr nods, staring up at the fireworks.

While Týr is entranced by the colors and patterns lighting up the sky, Kaoru takes the opportunity to lean down and lick ice cream off the corner of Týr's mouth. In shock from the strange feeling of someone's tongue on his skin, Týr looks over wide-eyed. "K-Kaoru…?" "You had something on your face, and I didn't have a napkin." The brunette says before taking some of Týr's ice cream. "I also wanted some of your ice cream." Týr looks at him flustered. "Y-you could have just asked…" He mumbles before taking some of Kaoru's as well. It's only fair after all.

Soon enough, the fireworks end and they head out to Kaoru's car. "Would you like to come over?" Kaoru asks as he packs the blanket into his trunk. "…I don't think I could spend more time with your family than work…" Týr mumbles and the brunette nods. "I understand, but they are all out tonight because of the festival. Meilin is staying with her friend Elizaveta, Lien is with her boyfriend at his place, Im Yong Soo is with a friend and Kiku is at his boyfriend's." Kaoru says and Týr twitches, noticing a certain name not in that list. "And Yao…?" "At Ivan's." Týr sighs in relief. "Alright, I'll come over I guess."

Kaoru looks at him with what seems like relief. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: I was wrong...there will be at least one more chapter. XD Anyways...I have to stop putting off my other Spamano story...so...yeah...


	9. Chapter 9

**dislcaimer: i disclaim  
><strong>

**Crescent Meadows**

_**Chapter Nine: A confusing night**_

* * *

><p>Týr follows Kaoru into his large house which is strangely empty. "Wow…they really aren't here…" He mumbles to himself and Kaoru nods. "No, they aren't. Come on, I have video games in my room." The brunette takes his hand and leads him to his room. They sit down and Kaoru turns on the TV and game station. "I'll be right back, I'll get us drinks." Týr nods and sits there waiting for the game to come on.<p>

After Kaoru leaves the image of a shy anime girl who looks strangely like Týr comes on the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He shrieks, all decorum shattering as he stares at the image on the screen. "K-KAORU! YOU PERVERT!" Týr screams and Kaoru comes back in, setting the drinks down before looking at the teen confused. "What the hell has your panties in a…?" Kaoru stares at the screen and then back to Týr. "Wow…she looks a lot like you, doesn't she?" He asks and Týr fumes. "Y-you-! What is this?" Týr sputters and Kaoru shrugs.

"One of Kiku's games. When he finishes them he'll put them in my console so I will play them…" Kaoru stares at Týr amused. "Did you think I got it because it looks like you?" Týr blushes and looks away. "I-I never said that…" "There are other options for the main girl, you know. What makes you think I would have stuck with that one?" Kaoru asks and Týr stares at the ground. "I...wait! D-don't try to pull one over on me! Why are you even playing these games?"

The brunette picks up the drinks again and sits down next to the still weary Týr. "You can't live with Kiku without having to play these games. But they are kind of fun." He hands Týr his drink and picks up a controller. "Watch." Kaoru starts the actual game up and Týr glares at him. "You said you could change the girl." "You can, but it's more fun this way." The brunette says and Týr pouts. "Asni."

Týr stares at the tv annoyed; how is this fun? The girl is annoying! Her voice is too high and squeaky and her boobs bounce every time she moves which reminds him of someone, but she doesn't have the voice or do it on purpose so she's fine. But this girl! Getting bored, he grabs a book next to him and begins to read. Kaoru is going to keep playing until Týr gets super embarrassed, so he might as well try to drown it all out. His drowning out is cut off, however, when the girl says what is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing in the world; 'use me like a sex doll'. He promptly spits out his drink, leaving a fine mist of soda on the carpet.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He fumes, chucking the book at Kaoru's head. "DON'T MAKE SOMETHING WITH MY FACE SAY SOMETHING SO RIDICULOUS!" Kaoru rubs his head and snickers. "There it is." The brunette says and goes to turn off the game, since he had now succeeded in horrifying Týr, but suddenly stops. As he reached to turn it off, Týr had taken the controller. "Um…Týr…?" Kaoru asks and Týr ignores him, glaring at the game. "I'm going to make this game girl hate you as much as I do." He looks at Kaoru annoyed. "It works like that, right?"

Kaoru just silently nods and watches curiously as Týr tries to piss off the girl. Shockingly, however, he fails. "AH! WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He asks, horrified as the girl begins taking her shirt off. "I guess you're not doing it right." Kaoru says and Týr twitches. "Fuck this! She's an idiot!" He stretches his leg out and turns the console off with his foot. "Hm…you're pretty flexible…" Kaoru teases and Týr goes bright red. "I-I don't want to hear that from you! Especially after seeing that game!"

The brunette leans over, bringing his face inches from Týr's. "Oh? Did that game make things…awkward?" Týr leans away. "H-how could that NOT make things awkward?" "I guess so…" Kaoru says and keeps leaning closer until Týr grabs his drink and splashes it in the brunette's face. "Cut it out!" Týr cries and Kaoru backs up, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Didn't see that coming…" He mumbles before standing up and taking off his shirt. "Wh-what are you doing?" Týr squeaks and Kaoru looks down at him amused. "You poured soda on me, I'm not going to sit around and be wet and sticky all night."

The brunette goes over to his dresser and gets out a red silk shirt, putting it on before noticing Týr suddenly next to him. "Hm? What is it?" "Should you wear such a nice shirt around the house?" Týr asks and Kaoru shrugs. "Why not? It's a simple shirt." The teen reaches out and runs hand over his chest. "But it's silk…" Kaoru blushes a little and Týr continues to rub his chest. "Um…Týr…?" "Hm?" Týr mumbles, continuing to play with the fabric. "What are you doing?" "I like silk, leave me alone." The teen says and Kaoru smirks. "Oh? If I would have known wearing silk is all I had to do to have you all over me I would have done it sooner."

Týr pouts and looks up at him annoyed. "Shut up, it isn't like that." He mumbles, pulling his hands away. "No? That's too bad…" Kaoru mumbles, reaching up and running a hand through Týr's hair. The teen stiffens up and looks at Kaoru surprised. "Wh-what are you doing…?" Kaoru smirks at the confused teen. "Nothing." He says before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on his neck. "Nn…d-don't do that…" Týr whispers and Kaoru ignores him, placing another small kiss on his neck. "Make me." The brunette says before bringing a hand to the back of his head and running his tongue along the boy's neck.

Týr shivers as simultaneously his breath hitches and his heart begins pounding in his ears. "I-I...stop…K-Kaoru…" He whimpers, trying to suppress a moan. "You're not even trying." Kaoru mumbles against the bare skin before gently biting it. "Ah~! Kaoru, I...!" Týr gasps, unknowingly tilting his head to give Kaoru better access. "Good boy." Kaoru whispers, wrapping his free arm around Týr's back and practically attacking the boy's neck. "A-ah!" Týr trembles, his knees buckling underneath him. "I figured this would be your sensitive spot."

He scoops the boy up and carries him to the bed. "Wh-what are you doing?" Týr gasps and Kaoru smirks, climbing on top of him. "What does it look like?" Kaoru asks, leaning down and pressing their bodies together. "Mnn..." Týr moans, arching up towards him and trembling against Kaoru's touch. "You're so cute, Týr." Kaoru whispers into his ear, grinding up against the boy. "A-aahnn…K-Kaoru…" The teen pants and Kaoru gently nips at his ear. "What do you want me to do, Týr?"

Týr looks up at him dazed. "Wh-why are…you…doing this…?" He asks and Kaoru looks at him annoyed. "You STILL don't know, Týr? Are you REALLY that dense?" The brunette asks, almost growling. "I don't…I mean…" Týr mumbles, looking away shyly and whispering under his breath. "If I ask what I think it is and I'm wrong…" He frowns and bites his lower lip. Kaoru looks at him surprised before smiling and leaning down, pressing a firm kiss to Týr's lips quickly. When he pulls away, he kisses the boy on the forehead. "I love you, Týr." The brunette mumbles into the boy's hair.

Týr's breath hitches and he stares up at him surprised. "You…you love me…?" Kaoru groans, resting his head on his chest. "Why are you so dense, Týr?" The teen blushes and glares at him. "M-maybe it would have been more obvious if you weren't a complete jerk to me!" Kaoru groans again and sits up, straddling his waist. "You never noticed, did you? Týr, you're the only person I'm myself around. Stop being stupid." Týr fumes. "I'm not being stupid! You're the one who-!"

Kaoru silences him, leaning down and kissing him. It starts off lighter and more gentle than the first one, giving Týr the opportunity to push him away. When he doesn't, however, Kaoru runs his tongue along Týr's lips to coax them open. Týr feels a knot beginning to twist in his stomach as he lets Kaoru explore inside his mouth. The brunette brings a hand into Týr's hair and pets it for a while before lowering it to his neck to massage the sensitive area. After feeling Týr moan into his lips, Kaoru brings his other hand to the boys hip and rubs circles. Týr begins writhing beneath him and wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck, burying one hand into the brunette hair and lowering his other to rub his back, enjoying the feel of the silk beneath his fingers.

Kaoru moans, quickly moving his hand from the boy's hip to reach back and squeeze his butt. Týr's eyes widen as he lets out a small squeak into the kiss at the bold touch and involuntarily grinds up against Kaoru. The brunette smirks and pulls away from the kiss. "Týr, I want you now." Kaoru says and Týr blushes, going unnoticed against his flushed cheeks. "O-ok…" Týr mumbles before Kaoru begins attacking his neck again, using both hands to explore the boy's body.

"Nngh…K-Kaoru…" The teen moans, his body beginning to tremble underneath Kaoru's touch. Soon both boy's shirts are left abandoned on the floor and Kaoru is hovering over Týr's writhing body. Kaoru continues ravishing Týr's neck as the smaller teen begins massaging the brunette's chest and moaning. Both boys now lost in the heat of the moment, don't hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs until they reach the last few. Without skipping a beat, Kaoru covers Týr's mouth, but doesn't stop grinding up against him. He feels the boy's lower lip tremble against his hand in an attempt to hold back his moans, and Kaoru smirks to himself.

They both instantly stiffen up as soon as the person knocks on the door. "Kaoru! Are you in there, aru?" Yao calls from the other side. "Yeah, with Týr." Kaoru says calmly as he runs a hand down Týr's pants. "Oh~? What are you doing in there, aru?" Yao asks and Kaoru gently bites Týr's neck before answering. "Reading." The older brunette groans. "Aiyah…Why can't you be like normal teenagers, aru?" "Sorry." Kaoru mutters, kissing down the boy's chest. "Well, I'm heading back to Ivan's." Yao says. "Mhmm…" Kaoru mumbles against the now trembling Týr.

As soon as he hears Yao leave in his car, Kaoru removes his hand from the boy's mouth. Týr takes a deep breath and goes to hit Kaoru until the brunette squeezes his length. "A-aaahhhh~!" The smaller teen moans loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow. "You make such cute noises…" Kaoru mumbles and leans down, biting his neck again. "Mm! M-more…!" Týr gasps and digs his nails into his chest. "Hmm…you're so rough…" Kaoru groans against the boy's neck, biting it again.

"You like it." Týr points out, digging his nails in deeper. "Oh yes, it feels so good." Kaoru whispers into his ear, making the boy blush deeper. "P-pervert…" Týr whispers before leaning up and biting his chest. The brunette moans and grabs his wrists, pinning the boy down on the bed. Týr feels his heart begin to race faster as Kaoru reaches down and starts unbuttoning their pants. The smaller teen looks up at him nervously for a second before closing his eyes and giving into Kaoru's touch.

From there everything happened so quickly that before Týr knows it, Kaoru is slowly entering him. Kaoru lets out a low moan and stops, waiting for Týr to adjust. "I-it feels…weird…" Týr pants and Kaoru frowns. "Does it hurt?" The brunette asks and Týr shakes his head no. "N-no…it doesn't…much…" The brunette buries his face in Týr's neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Tell me when to move…" Týr takes a shaky breath and wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck. "M-move…" He whispers, arching up towards him

Kaoru moans at the movement before grabbing Týr's hips and slowly moving inside him. "T-Týr…" Týr whimpers and Kaoru thrusts harder into him. "A-ah!" The smaller teen holds onto him tighter as Kaoru pulls him into his lap, thrusting up into him. Týr lets out a small gasp before moving with him and placing a quick kiss on Kaoru's lips. The brunette smirks and grabs the back of his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "If you want to kiss me, make sure it's a real one." Kaoru says when they finally pull away for air and Týr buries his face in Kaoru's neck to hide his blush.

As they reach their limits, Kaoru's nails dig into Týr's hips and he thrusts into him harder each time. "A-AH-!" Týr gasps and his legs tighten around Kaoru's waist. "K-Kaoru…!" He moans, throwing his head back as he comes. Kaoru holds him tighter and quickens his pace before soon following Týr, quietly moaning the boy's name. The brunette lays them both down on the bed and wipes them both off with the dry part of his soda stained shirt before helping the exhausted Týr into one of his own silk shirts and the teens boxers.

He lies back down next to him and notices Týr is now sound asleep. Kaoru smiles to himself before leaning forward and kissing Týr on the forehead. "Ngo oi nei, Týr…" He mumbles and Týr buries his face in Kaoru's chest.

* * *

><p>Next Monday:<p>

Týr heads into work, his face going bright red as soon as he sees Kaoru. "Hey Týr, how are you?" Kaoru asks and Týr twitches. "Kaoru, don't be so…nice. It's weirding me out." The brunette shrugs and kisses him on the cheek. "Alright." Týr blushes more and pushes Kaoru away. "D-don't do that here! What if a kid saw you?" "That's what I'm going for." Kaoru says and Týr looks at him confused. "Why would you do that? You don't seem like the PDA type…" Týr looks behind him and sees Lilly staring up at them in shock. "…You're kidding…"

The little girl glares at Kaoru. "NO! HE'S MINE!" She cries and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Did you not just see that? He's obviously mine." Týr twitches a little as Lilly clings to him. "No! You're mine Týr!" She whines and Týr sighs before Kaoru wraps an arm around his shoulder, smirking. "Wanna bet?" The two continue arguing, both pulling on Týr, until the teen snaps. "YAO! KAORU AND LILLY ARE FIGHTING!" He yells and they both go silent, backing away from the now disheveled Týr as Yao comes in.

"What are you two doing, aru?" Yao asks and Lilly pouts. "Týr is mine!" "No he isn't." Kaoru says calmly and Yao glares at him. "Seriously? You're fighting with a little girl over Týr?" Yao grabs Týr's arm. "I have a way to solve this; children who can't share a toy, don't get to play with it." He says, dragging Týr to Lien. "Now both of you BEHAVE." Yao orders and Lilly nods afraid and Kaoru shrugs. "Fine." The Chinese man sighs and heads out. "I get him after work anyways." Kaoru says and Lilly cries. "NO FAAIIIRRRR!" "DAMNIT KAORU! Yao yells and Týr groans; this is going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>AN: The last chapter. Poor Tyr...now he has to deal with Kaoru and Lilly fighting over him. XD Oh well. Im sorry if this sucks, it's the best I could come up with!;A; Also, asni is asshole in icelandic and Ngo oi ney is I love you in cantonese. Ugh...I have to go...my allergies are killing me and my glasses are now covered in tears so I can't quite see...lD Ahhhh nature...how you hate me so. BTW: I have no experience with H-games! Just screen shots and what my friend who is obsessed with them tell me! I SWEAR!


End file.
